At Loss for Words
by J'adore-SVU
Summary: When Kathy makes a surprising announcement, Elliot and Olivia's personal relationship changes; but for the better? Final Chapter!
1. Prologue

At Loss For Words  
Prologue  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, this is a fan-fic I thought of within 5 minutes and I'm still trying to figure what is going to happen. So hang tight, there'll be some surprises along the way. By the way, I would appreciate any reviews, comments, suggestions, ect. E-mail me if you have questions.  
  
"I can't take it any longer Elliot!", Kathy screamed.  
"I...I'm..", Elliot tried to explain.  
"You're what...sorry? I highly doubt that!", she exclaimed.  
"Let me explain...", he suggested.  
"Make it fast, or you'll be trying to explain to yourself why the divorce papers will be sitting on your desk in the morning."  
"Kathy, I...I love you, you know that..", he began. Kathy sighed as she listened to her husband explain why his career was taking over the life of the family. Lately, he was at work until ten at night, and the drive from Manhattan pushed his arrival home even later. By the time he got home, everyone was asleep, and he was gone by the time everyone was up the next morning. Kathy began to have suspicions of her own; it seemed that he spent more time in the city with his beautiful partner Olivia, than helping her take care of the kids.  
"Work's been really tough lately...", he explained.  
"Is that so?", she asked him frustratingly.  
"What do you mean 'is that so'?", he asked repeating her words.  
"Is that all you have to say? Elliot..I have worked my ass off trying to keep the house clean, make sure the kids get to their games, practices and what not, while at the same time, trying to tell my eleven year olds that Daddy's work is keeping him home not that whore back in the city.", she started to sob.  
"Who? Olivia!? You've got to be kidding me!", he said in shock. He and Olivia were close, but not that close. Plus, the fact that Kathy called her a whore, while Kathy knew Olivia wasn't such thing. He knew that she was just overreacting, and that not once in her life had she cursed like that. Kathy drew her hands to her face, and started to cry heavier, and heavier. In a desperate attempt, Elliot sat beside her on the bed and put his arm around him.  
"Shhh, it's ok...", he comforted her as he kissed her cheek. His lips tasted the salt of her tears. "Don't cry, the kids will wake up, I don't want them to hear..", but as he continued he was interrupted by Kathy's frustration.  
"How can you do this right now?", she asked in a whisper. Elliot obviously heard her inaudible inquiry. He started to become frustrated himself about her sudden sporadic tantrums.  
"Do what, hunny?", he asked confused as well as upset by her accusation of his infidelity.  
"Elliot, don't you get it? I'm in a bad position right now and you, you're out all the time. I can't help but wonder..", she briefly explained. Elliot looked her in the eye, and asked her;  
"Kathy, look at me. I didn't cheat on you. I would NEVER do that. Olivia is my friend, partner, as well as confidant. Why are you mad at me? I know I'm away a lot lately and all, but I'm trying to make a living. Why are you so upset?", he asked.  
"I...I have to do it again.", she said as she wiped her tears away from her face. He pulled her golden accented hair away from her eyes.  
"Do what?" he asked.  
"....have you away while I'm stuck here, alone.", she said. Elliot secretly laughed at her statement and pulled himself together. 'What is she talking about?', he asked himself.  
"Ok..Whatever it is Kath, just explain.", he told her.  
"Elliot.....", she said as she broke down again. "I'm pregnant." Elliot was shocked and shook his head with disbelief. He was obviously absent longer than he should have been, and he knew his explanations wouldn't get him anywhere but in his own bedroom fighting with his wife.  
"Oh my God.", he said out loud. She grabbed his hand and he hugged her and kissed her.  
"What are we going to do?", she asked upset.  
"We're going to be a family." 


	2. Revelations

Chapter 1  
Revelations  
  
The night before Kathy's announcement, was hot, humid, and dry; a typical New York summer. Elliot and Olivia had gone out to eat. It was their sixth year of being on the force together, and they celebrated by going to Francesca's, a little Italian restaurant about five blocks from the precinct. Munch and Fin decided they couldn't join them, due to personal reasons. Olivia wore a short black dress with spaghetti straps, while Elliot sported the more casual approach with a shirt, tie, and pants. A short, stout man seated them at a small little table in the back, and lit a candle. Olivia and Elliot thanked the man and sat down.  
  
"Wow, this place is great.", Olivia said admiring her surroundings.  
  
"Yea, it is really nice.", Elliot agreed. The waiter came and took their orders. Elliot having chicken parmesan, while Olivia having a Caesar salad.  
  
"So, how are the kids?", Olivia asked.  
  
"Really good. Maureen is doing great in college, Kathleen is doing fine in high school, and the twins couldn't be better.", Elliot stated.  
  
"Kathy?", Olivia inquired.  
  
"Kathy...what's not to say about my loving, caring, wife.", Elliot sarcastically started. Olivia smiled. "She's been getting restless about the job. She says "I'm not home enough." And that I'm "avoiding her and the kids". I don't know...I mean I tried telling her that it's my job and all, but...." Elliot stopped and shook his head. "Well, I guess I should order some wine." Elliot called over the waiter and ordered a bottle of Merlot. A few minutes later he came back with two glasses and the bottle.  
  
"Your food will be out in a minute.", the waiter explained. Elliot poured wine into his glass and Olivia's.  
  
"So, how is your personal life?", Elliot sarcastically asked and Olivia took a sip of her wine.  
  
"Let's just say thank God I'm not married or have kids, because with the rate work is going, I don't have a personal life.", she laughed. "Oh great, here's the food. I'll be right back.", she said as she left for the bathroom. She walked into the ladies room, where there were three other women. The tall dark haired woman was talking about how her boss was having an affair with his secretary. They reminded Olivia of the popular girls back in high school who talked about everyone and everything. Olivia fixed her hair, sprayed herself with perfume and reapplied her eyeliner.  
  
'What are you doing? This is Elliot, not a date.' she told herself. She fixed her dress and left, oblivious that the three women stared at her with envy. Elliot smiled when he saw her coming back. He was already eating and was halfway done with his glass of wine. She sat down and placed the napkin on her lap.  
  
"This is so good.", he said. "Want some?"  
  
"I'll try it.", she said as she took a piece of his plate. She agreed and they continued eating dinner.  
  
They talked until late and they ordered another bottle of wine. Elliot was obviously a little tipsy, as well as Olivia. "Here's to us, and being the best detectives on in the unit!.", Elliot proclaimed as he lifted his glass. Olivia raised her glass and clanked it against his. They both laughed as they chugged the wine down.  
  
"Gosh, it's late, we better get going.", Elliot said looking at his watch. He paid the check and escorted Olivia back to his car. "I'll give you a ride back to the house."  
  
"Thanks, that would be great.", Olivia answered. Elliot got into the drivers seat and started the car. He drove to the apartment building where Olivia lived and stopped outside. Olivia grabbed her jacket and opened the door. Elliot walked her to the steps.  
  
"Wow, I think I had a little too much to drink..", Olivia said as she waddled. She got to the door and put the key in, turning around to thank Elliot, her lips barley touched Elliot's, he breathed heavy on her mouth. Hesitatingly, Olivia pulled away and said, "Thanks for the ride, El."  
  
"No problem.", Elliot said also embarrassed, pulling away from her knowing that he had done wrong. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yea, bye.", Olivia said. She walked up to her apartment, and went in quickly. She sat on her bed and dug her face into her palms. 'Oh no.', she said to herself. As for Elliot, he got into his car and sighed. "You idiot", he said to himself. He drove away, knowing that when he got home, his unsuspecting family were all asleep.  
  
Once he got home, Elliot went straight to bed. He would be up the next morning at Five A.M., and he needed the sleep. Kathy was there. The moonlight shone on her face, and her blonde hair. Elliot undressed and hopped in. Her curled up next to his wife for warmth.  
  
"Your feet are cold.", she said.  
  
"Sorry.", he apologized. He smelt like wine and perfume. Kathy knew where he was, but as of late, she didn't approve of it.  
  
"How was dinner?", she asked turning over to face him.  
  
"Great...", he stated briefly.  
  
"Good.", she replied. She turned over again and closed her eyes. Elliot lied on his back and looked over at her.  
  
"Night, Kath.", he said. She hummed something back at him, and he took that as a "You too."  
  
Elliot kept thinking about his close call with Olivia. She looked gorgeous and the chemistry between them was undeniable. Yet he the type who would question if risking fidelity was a good idea. Twenty years was a long time to commit yourself to someone and being a good catholic, Elliot promised to always stand by Kathy no matter what. But the no matter what would prove an obstacle as he learned the next day that his wife was pregnant; again. Trying to forget about the close call, he turned on his side, and shut his eyes, "I love you.", he whispered, and although he couldn't see, Kathy smiled.  
  
The next day, Elliot went into work, and Olivia was there. He tried not to bring the subject up, but of course Munch just had to intrude.  
  
"So how was dinner?", he asked.  
  
"It was good.", Elliot answered.  
  
"Just good?", Munch said.  
  
"Piss off.", Elliot warned. Munch just arched his eyebrows walked away and took a sip from his coffee. Cragen came out of his office and ordered all the detectives into his office.  
  
"Yea?", they all inquired one by one as they entered his office.  
  
"Elliot and Munch, you two go down to 153rd and Broad. We got some witnesses down there who are claiming that they just saw a man expose himself in a nursery in front of a group of little boys. Olivia and Fin, you guys stay here; I have some work for you." Elliot and Munch drove down to the site, and interrogated the witness. They all pointed to a man who was a janitor. Without question, Elliot and Munch arrested the man, read him his rights and brought him back to the precinct. Olivia and Fin were gone, and Cragen said that they were gone down to Jersey to investigate a homicide. Cragen instructed that Munch and Elliot should go down and meet up with Olivia and Fin. After about an hour or so, they did.  
  
"What do we got?", Elliot asked.  
  
"She was raped, and killed. White, seven or eight, cause of death was the gun shot blow to the head. Probably with a 9mm.", Olivia explained.  
  
"Alright.", Elliot said. They investigated and collected as much information as they could and it was ten before they got back to the precinct.  
  
"I better get going.", Elliot said, grabbing his jacket. He couldn't believe that they only thing he said to Olivia the whole day was, "What do we got." She was obviously uncomfortable and so was he from the night before. Elliot got home at about half ten at night. He quickly rushed to the fridge and grabbed the half eaten sandwich from the night before. He sat down on the couch, stretched out his feet and ate the sandwich. He thought about Olivia, who was quite aloof the whole day, even compared to Munch, who surprisingly didn't say much. He picked up the phone and dialed her number; he got the machine.  
  
'Hey, this is Olivia; I'm not here so leave a message at the beep.' 'BEEP'  
  
"Hey Liv, it's Elliot. We really need to talk. Call me later. Bye.", he hung up. He got up from the couch and put his plate in the sink. 'Where's Kath?', he asked himself. He walked upstairs and found her sitting in the bathroom, looking at something. She saw him and quickly put the object away. After finding out, Elliot guessed it was the test, but he didn't know what she was hiding at the time.  
  
"Hey sweetheart..", he began. Kathy got up and walked over to him. "The kids asleep?", he asked as he tried to get a kiss. She avoided him and he looked confused.  
  
"We need to talk.", she advised him.  
  
"Yea no problem.", Elliot answered. She led him to the bedroom, and that's when the whole fight started, ending with a shock. The aftermath of their new situation was yet to come.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think! I'm thinking I'm going to make this an O/E story, but I'm still thinking about it, b/c it will be my first one. *hint hint* 


	3. Kiss and Make Up

Chapter 2  
Kiss and Make Up  
  
A/N: Hey everybody thanks for all the great responses and suggestions I really, really appreciate it. I just want to update you on what has happened here, because I really hope I didn't confuse you. For those that I did, let me explain: Kathy has just told Elliot that she is pregnant as explained in the Prologue, and Ch 1 was about the night before she told Elliot, so I left off on Ch 1 with Kathy telling Elliot, but it is explained in the prologue. A little complicated but that's as confusing as this story is going to get, I promise, so hang tight. Any questions contact me via AIM or Email. Thanks again and Enjoy!  
  
............................................................................................................ ************************************************************************............ ................................................................................................  
  
"Do the kids know?", Elliot asked after a prolonged period of silence. After those three words came out of Kathy's mouth, Elliot's draw dropped to the floor. Flashbacks went through his mind when she first revealed a secret in college. His reaction was a last resort; marriage.  
  
"Yes......since this morning.", she replied depressingly. Elliot kissed her cheek again, in an effort to raise her spirits. "Kathleen and the twins are excited. Maureen says she is, but I think......she's old enough to care less. I think that the only thing that is running through her mind is, 'Oh my God, my parents still have sex!?'", she added mocking Maureen sarcastically. Elliot rubbed her back and she got up. "Well, here we go again.....", she announced sarcastically. It was almost like she didn't want the baby. Elliot smiled and Kathy got up.  
  
"Looks like it's time for bed.", she explained and she got undressed. Elliot got up and looked at his undressing wife. 'Elliot, she's pregnant, don't even think about it.', he warned himself. She put on a black tank top and matching shorts. She went into the bathroom and prepared to wash her teeth. Elliot followed her in, wearing a big tee shirt and boxers, and hugged her from behind.  
  
"I'm looking forward to this baby.", he told her as he kissed the side of her head.  
  
"Me too.", she agreed smiling, leaning into his kiss, smiling at the same time. Elliot could sense the sadness in her smile. She wasn't happy. He kissed her neck and traveled up to her lips. They kissed passionately, but before long, Kathy pulled away.  
  
"You know where that got us the last time you did that....", she warned smiling at him. He released her from his hold, and she ran the faucet. He agreed with a smile and a nod with his head. He went into each of the kids' bedroom and checked to see if they were asleep. They were, and by the time he made it back into his room, Kathy was in bed reading a book she read about thirteen years ago, "Pregnancy for Dummies." Elliot joined his wife and looked at the back of the book scanning it's description.  
  
"You don't need that. C'mon.......when was the last time you read that?", he asked.  
  
"When I was pregnant with the twins.......But my body has definitely changed since I was pregnant with them.", she explained.  
  
"Tell me about it.", Elliot laughed, and Kathy closed the book and hit him against the chest embarrassingly. Elliot just laughed even more. Ignoring him, Kathy wished him a good night and kissed him briefly on the lips. Elliot rolled onto his side on the bed, like on many nights, and the lights went out. Elliot talked in his head before dozing off. 'What am I going to tell Olivia?' Tomorrow was another day and Elliot closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
Elliot dreamt he was back in the precinct. Everyone was there including Olivia who was stunning, wearing the red dress she was wearing the night before. Cragen, Munch, and Fin were there too, but Elliot couldn't keep his eyes off Olivia and vice versa. He approached her.  
  
"Hey......", he said smiling scanning her hourglass figure.  
  
"Hi.", she replied smiling back. Cragen like on many days ordered them to go down to some location and investigate. But this was different. He ordered them to go down to Central Park and arrest a man for "exposing" himself. Elliot and Olivia, like in real life, walked down to the park instead of driving. All eyes were on them.  
  
"There he is!", Olivia exclaimed and in her nine inch red stilettos heels, she ran down the street. They chased the man down the street and he stopped and turned around. His face wasn't visible, kind of like a transparency. Olivia approached him, and Elliot stood there, waiting. He tried to grab hold of Olivia, but he couldn't move. He yelled at her to stop moving because she had no defensive weapon, but she didn't. The man however, pulled out a gun and shot Olivia in the shoulder and ran off. Elliot screamed her name in horror, and his force of trying to move threw him to the ground when his legs were released. He scrambled to his feet and ran to her aid. He held Olivia's lifeless body.  
  
"SOMEONE GET HELP!", he yelled to two joggers passing by.  
  
"Elliot.........", she whispered.  
  
"Olivia, it's ok......", he said trying to keep her eyes open long enough for the paramedics to come. He was started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Elliot.......", she replied. Her voice becoming ever more faint.  
  
"..........I.....love....you." Elliot tried to smile but his tears flowed down more and more, and he was getting anxious for the paramedics. He kissed her lips, passionately and she kissed back lightly. At the end of the kiss she closed her eyes; Elliot told her, "I love you too, Liv.", but he knew she was gone. He hugged her body but her head fell back. The paramedics were there now, but they were too late. They took her pulse.  
  
"She's gone, I'm sorry.......", one of them apologized. Elliot watched in sadness as they wheeled her body away.  
  
"OLVIA!", he screamed out loud. His own scream woke him up. He felt his forehead to make sure that he was indeed dreaming. He was sitting up, panting and sweating. He wiped the sweat from his face and was blinded by a faint light from afar. He found that Kathy wasn't in her spot. He rose from the bed and followed the light. It had come from the bathroom, and Kathy was inside vomiting. He knocked on the door, and turned the knob. It was open.  
  
"Kath.....", he began and noticed her flushing the toilet.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, did I wake you?", she asked.  
  
"No......", he assured her. She washed out her mouth and got up. "Be careful....", he said as he helped her up. She turned off the light and took his hand. He lead her back to the bedroom. She got in the bed and sighed.  
  
"Are you okay?", he asked her.  
  
"It comes with the territory, El. I'm going to be uncomfortable for the next nine months.....", she replied, he was feeling bad about the way she was in pain. Elliot waited until Kathy fell asleep again, got up, and headed downstairs. It was half two in the morning. He was agitated, walking around the apartment like a lunatic. The night before he was making moves on his partner, and now he has learned that his wife needs him now then ever. He just kept thinking about his dream, what did it mean? And why was he suddenly having feelings for Olivia? The kiss obviously meant something........  
  
TBC.......................  
  
A/N: Sorry guys I hate leaving you on a cliffhanger, but I'll update soon. Review with comments and suggestions, all are accepted. 


	4. Facing Facts

Elliot walked around the kitchen frantically. Within the past two days he was sarcastically joking on how his marriage was failing with the best friend a married man could have and now he was trying to fix it; but a baby wasn't the answer. Elliot was so wracked up on the new bundle of joy his family would have in nine months that he couldn't go back to sleep. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs and thinking it was Kathy, he sat himself on the couch.  
  
"Dad?", came a whisper from the stairs. Elliot looked up, and down came Kathleen in pajamas.  
  
"Kathleen? Go back to bed, it's two in the morning.", he ordered.  
  
"What's wrong? Your sweating.", she said as she sat next to him on the couch ignoring his request.  
  
"Nothing....", he replied trying to kid her.  
  
"The baby?", she suggested. Elliot sighed through his nostrils and shook his head.  
  
"A lot of things are happening, Kathleen. Maureen's in college, and now a new baby......"  
  
"It's ok....Look if it's that big of a deal I can get a job and Lizzie can baby-sit, and mom get a job too.", she suggested.  
  
"It's not money sweetheart.......", he said kissing her forehead. "And no way in hell would I make my daughter work to make money for the family.", he laughed. She smiled and Elliot requested that she get back to bed. He waited until he heard the door shut silently upstairs. He threw himself down on the couch and blew threw his mouth. He turned relentlessly about seven times and sat up again. 'You're overreacting', he told himself. He turned on the TV, and watched as raunchy music videos played on MTV. "Jesus.....", he said out loud remarking on the half naked women in a rap video. He changed the station to CNN. On the headlines it read, "Are the NYPD lacking stability?" Elliot laughed at the headline and cursed at the news broadcaster for bringing the subject up. He turned off the TV and grabbed his cell phone. It was now three.  
  
He pressed one on speed dial and Olivia's number dialed. The phone rang about four times until a tiresome voice answered. "Ben...son...." Elliot tried to say hello, but nothing would come out. "Hello?", she said. Elliot just listened from the other side, and Elliot could hear in the background "asshole" as Olivia hung up. Elliot tried to speak, tried to tell her what was going on. He just leaned back and closed his eyes. Another few hours and he would be leaving for work.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
Elliot got up from the couch and took a shower. His mind filled with thoughts of a new baby, and how much he didn't want one. He felt completely horrible that the best thing that he has ever experienced was the one thing he didn't want to experience again. He got out shaved, got dressed and grabbed his badge. Kathy was still asleep, and he tip toed out so she wouldn't hear him. He got down to the precinct about fifteen minutes later and was greeted by smiles with all his colleagues. Cragen got out of his office followed by Casey.  
  
"Elliot and Olivia, we got a rape homicide down in China town. Someone by the name of 'Psychic Rose' reported it. Go down and check her out. Fin and Munch you two go down to the crime scene. Report back to Casey in an hour.", he ordered. Elliot and Olivia nodded and Munch made one of his trademark sarcastic remarks. Before Olivia and Elliot got into the car, he bought two coffees black, one sugar each. He handed the cup to Olivia and she thanked him.  
  
"So what's that now..........you owe me about two hundred dollars in coffees.", Elliot joked.  
  
"Yea well you never ask if I want any.", she joked back.  
  
"You don't tell me not too!", he laughed looking deep into her eyes as she returned the gesture. Elliot realized that his chemistry with Olivia was undeniable, more than he had with Kathy. But he knew that his innocent flirtation would ruin everything he has if it was taken to the next level. He opened the door for her and she got in. He drove down to Chinatown and Olivia got out. She smelled the food and complimented on how good it smelled.  
  
Elliot lead Olivia down the busy street and asked people if they knew who 'Psychic Rose' was. One man pointed to a little shop hidden behind beads and strings. A sign with a faint green paint over the store said 'Psychic Rose', and Elliot knew this was the store. An oriental looking woman sat in the corner, and rose when she saw people come in.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?", she asked nervously. Elliot and Olivia took out their badges and she sat down in her chair replying with an "oh".  
  
"As you know Ms Rose, we are investigating rape and homicide and we've learned that you have information about this case.", Elliot informed her.  
  
"Yes detective."  
  
"Tell us what you know.", Olivia insisted.  
  
"I sensed someone was in trouble. I could feel scratches and hear a girl moaning in pain, and I turned on the TV and there it was reported, so I......", she was interrupted by a confused Elliot.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, wait.....You sensed it? You didn't see anything or hear anything?"  
  
"No.", she replied. Elliot sighed and looked at Olivia who had her hands crossed. "We're wasting our time, El.", she whispered to him. Elliot thanked her for her time and followed Olivia out the door.  
  
"Wait! Detective.", the psychic hollered, Elliot turned around. "Come here, I need to talk to you." Elliot looked at Olivia and instructed her to wait in the car. The psychic grabbed Elliot's palm and Elliot looked at her arching his eyebrows.  
  
"Look, I gotta....", he began and she started to speak interrupting him.  
  
"I can see you have great troubles, let me read your palm. You are...... You are an Irish Catholic, married, with four kids.... However.....I see another baby on the way.", Elliot turned his body now facing her. "You are in love with someone but you love your wife. If you want my advice follow your heart and things will work out. Something is holding you back from getting to your true self, and what that is, wasn't meant to be.", she finished. She looked at him and he dazed at the floor.  
  
"I got to go.", he said and ran from the store. He walked back to the car and thought about her chilling words. They were just like the dream he had the night before where Kathy was holding him back with something that was not meant to be; the baby or their marriage according to the psychic. Olivia looked cautiously at a confused Elliot when he got into the car.  
  
"What was that about?", she asked.  
  
"Um, she just wanted to tell me that...she was telling the truth.", he lied. He put the key in the ignition and started the car. "Did you call Cragen?"  
  
"Yea.", she answered briefly. "He wants us to get back to the precinct a.s.a.p."  
  
"Ok.", he said. The car was still running but he wasn't moving. Olivia could tell something was up.  
  
"Elliot, is there something wrong?", she inquired.  
  
"No.", he answered and for a short while after that there was utter silence. "um....Kathy...she's."  
  
"Oh no Elliot.", Olivia answered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why, it's a good thing."  
  
"No it's not! You're going to be crushed, this isn't like you."  
  
"Why isn't this a good thing?"  
  
"You love Kathy, why get a divorce?" With this statement Elliot knew that Olivia completely misunderstood, partially because he didn't finish himself.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no.", he answered laughing. "We're not getting divorced."  
  
"Then wha...........oh.", she answered. "That's great news.", she said sounding a bit depressed never mind ecstatic. "Are you excited, I mean here we go again!"  
  
"I know right....Well, it's been done before, I guess I can give another test run at it."  
  
"You don't seem too happy.", she said.  
  
"I am.....but it's upsetting that it is the only thing saving my marriage." 


	5. Comfort

"I'm sure it will be fine...." Olivia said smiling putting her hand on Elliot's shoulder. Elliot reached over giving her a hug. 'Not it won't, Liv.' he said in his head. The both didn't move, didn't speak just sat there holding each other; until Elliot's phone rang. He shook, startled by the sudden ring, and he took his phone out of the pocket and answered it.  
  
"Stabler....ok...thanks, bye." he said as he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "That was Munch; they found the prick that killed the girl; Novak's booking him now."  
  
"Makes our job a lot easier." Olivia added. Elliot started the car and pulled out of the parking place. Olivia tried to ascertain why Elliot wasn't thrilled, while trying to cope with the shock herself. She tried to tell herself that Elliot was going to be a dad once again.  
  
"How far along is she?" Olivia asked breaking the silence.  
  
"About a month, she says." Elliot replied. He looked depressed as he stared out the car window waiting patiently for the light to turn green. Olivia was getting weary that her best friend as doing something he didn't want to.  
  
"Look, El. I love you; you know that. If you ever need anything at all, I'll be there." she promised him. The light turned green and with the car still stationary, Elliot gazed into her dark brown eyes. The beeping cars behind him made him snap out of it.  
  
"Um.....uh, thanks...Liv." he replied driving off. They finally got back to the precinct and Elliot went straight to the bathroom. Olivia on the other hand went straight to Cragen's office. She knocked on the door and he signaled her to come in.  
  
"Olivia....what's up?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Captain, I know this....um...isn't any of my business, but I think Elliot needs to take some time off. A week or so, you know, with Kathy and the kids." Olivia suggested.  
  
"Why? He doesn't seem too....out of character." Cragen argued.  
  
"Captain, he's confused, and a bit frightened. He was in a complete daze when we were coming back from interrogation in Chinatown."  
  
"Why was he in a daze?"  
  
"I don't think it would be just if you heard it from me, it's not my...." Olivia began but was interrupted by Cragen.  
  
"Olivia?"  
  
"Kathy.....she's um, pregnant Don." Olivia explained not giving any eye contact to Donald at all. Then a knock came from the door. Elliot was back from the bathroom and at the door; Cragen was apparently shocked by Olivia's statement.  
  
"See ya later, Cap'n." Olivia said as she was about to leave.  
  
"Olivia, stay right here. I want to talk to Elliot about this with you." Cragen said as he signaled Elliot to come and join them. Olivia's heart began to beat faster and faster.  
  
"Captain...." Elliot began as he closed the door.  
  
"Elliot, take a seat." Cragen instructed.  
  
"Captain, I'm a bit under the weather at the moment." Elliot commented as he sat down in the seat. Olivia was standing at the door sitting on a bunch of boxes.  
  
"Elliot, I would suggest that you'd take a few days off." Cragen added.  
  
"No, captain...I'm not that bad, it's just some bug going around...."  
  
"Elliot...." Cragen muttered.  
  
"Captain...Kathy's pregnant. I have to work as much as I can to support my ever growing family." he joked. "Please, I need to work."  
  
"I understand Elliot. But I just want you to make sure that everything at home is alright, first. Here....you work until the end of the week and take a week or two off and go away with the family. I promise, you'll come back refreshed. I know how stressful this time in your life can be." Cragen explained. Elliot nodded his head and replied with "ok" while Olivia was trying to keep herself from crying. She turned and looked out the door seeing Munch and Fin packing up to leave. Elliot got up from his seat, thanked Cragen and left with Olivia. They met Munch and Fin putting their coats on.  
  
"You two coming for a cocktail?" Munch asked Olivia and Elliot.  
  
"Sure sounds great, Elliot?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Sorry guys, duty calls..." he replied. Olivia smiled and nodded trying to conceal her sorrow for Elliot. He never acted the way he did in the past two hours. 'It never stops, does it?' she told herself. Elliot parted form his colleagues and left for home. Munch, Fin, and Olivia went to O'Malley's.  
  
"What'll it be?" asked the bartender.  
  
"One vodka and coke for me, one Captain Jack for the lady, and a Coors for the cave man here." Munch instructed laughing at Fin. A few minutes later, the bartender came back with their orders. Fin got up to go to the bathroom as a diversion he created with Munch, so Munch could talk to Olivia.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sipping his vodka.  
  
"Nothing....why?" she answered casually, lying.  
  
"Olivia....You can always tell a woman is upset when her eyes are really red and it's taking her a long time to sip a Captain Jack's. Believe me; I've had lots of experience." Munch said.  
  
"Munch....", she replied shaking her head and looking at the floor.  
  
"It's about Elliot, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yea....he's so....unhappy with his life, it tears me apart. Kathy's pregnant again, and he claims it's the only thing saving his marriage.""  
  
"And you think you can fix this?", Munch asked. Olivia shook her head and tears ran down her eyes.  
  
"Liv, I know you two love each other a lot, but Elliot is one of the strongest men I know. He's made it through this before. Look, take it from me. I've been divorced 3 times, and there is no way in hell a baby would have saved my marriages. There is so much love Elliot has for Kathy and she has for him. He's just exploring his options a little. But look, let him do this; it's only a phase. Don't let this get to you; because things might happen between you two that will make a baby just a burden and will ruin the good thing that he has." Munch explained with great detail.  
  
"He's not happy John....." she said burying her face in her arms.  
  
"It's just a phase, Liv. Watch, give him nine months and he'll be the happiest man in the world." Munch replied rubbing her back in an attempt too make her feel better. She finally lifted her head and smiled at him.  
  
"You're right John, thanks." She said wiping a tear from her face. "I'll be back." She told him as she walked to the ladies room. She didn't notice that for the whole time they were talking, Fin was gone. Fin finally came out of the bathroom when he heard the steps of Olivia's shoes across the hall. He rushed back over to Munch.  
  
"You talk to her?", asked Fin sitting himself down on the barstool.  
  
"Yup. I think she'll be fine.", Munch said with a smile.  
  
"Good.", Fin replied sipping his beer.  
  
In the bathroom Olivia washed her face with cold water until the color of her skin was the color of her eyes. Although she felt better than before, she still didn't feel right. She stared at her reflection in the mirror exhausted from washing her face over and over. She fretted at the sudden ring of her cell phone, and she quickly took it out of her purse. She looked on the window of her phone...it was Elliot.  
  
A/N: R + R all comments and suggestions welcome as always. ;-) 


	6. Surprise Number 2

Without saying hello, Olivia answered the phone knowing it was Elliot. "El, is that you?"  
  
"Olivia…."

"Yea, El you're breakin' up." Olivia warned him.

           "Can you hear me now?" he asked.

"Yea….perfect…" she smiled. 

"Um, you're probably wondering why I'm calling...but."   
  
"Keep going."

"….but I just wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks? Thanks for what?" Olivia asked confused.

"For what you said today about um…..being there for me…"

"Elliot what's going on?" she laughed. 

"I was so scared about this baby, and God…your voice is so comforting."

           "El, do you need to talk?"

"No, no….It's just great to hear your voice and actually talk to someone who understands. Look, I'll see you tomorrow." he replied. Olivia wanted to beg him to stay but knew he had a family, and a different kind of life. They said their goodbyes and she hung up. She leaned her back against the wall and slid down. She was sitting on the bathroom floor with her head resting on her knees. A knock came from the door.

"Olivia, are you alright in there?"   
came a voice from the door. Olivia jumped at the familiar voice.

"Yea John just give me a second." she told him. She fixed her blouse and reapplied her eyeliner. She met a weary and impatient Munch when she opened the door.

           "You ok?" he asked putting his arm around her waist.

           "Just fine" she replied putting on a false smile. "Did Fin leave?" she asked looking around.

"Yea, he needs to get his beauty rest." Munch joked trying to get her to laugh. She just portrayed her fake smile again. "Guess it's just you and me." 

"Guess so, was I long?" she asked.

"10, 15 minutes." he replied. 

"Wow, sorry." she apologized. 

"Don't worry about it. After three wives, I know how long it takes to reapply makeup." he added sarcastically. Olivia blushed in embarrassment and took a sip of her beer. 

"Gosh it's hot out." she said. "When will this weather end?"

           "You never know. The New York weather is so capricious, you never know if it's going to be hot or cold." Munch replied. For the next few moments neither Olivia or John said anything. Rather sporadically Olivia opened up. 

           "John…how come you never had kids?" 

"Ditto."

"John…"

           "Olivia….I told Cassidy once when he asked me the same question, that I wouldn't want to give them the responsibility of me. I've had enough problems with children at work, I wouldn't want the same at home." 

"Oh."

           "Why?"

           "You seem to know a lot about them…" Olivia answered.

"Well, I've been married to three children so I know what to expect…inexperience, no manners, compulsion, immaturity, and so on." he joked. 

"I see…" she replied.

           "What about you?" he asked.

           "John, I'm not married."

           "But if you were?"

"I dunno…" she said gazing at the wall. "It would have to be with the right person. Someone who I could trust. You know?" Munch just nodded and again there was a prolonged silence.

"Oh shit, look at the time. I really have to go. I'm sorry John." she apologized.

           "You're not going to finish your drink?" he asked.

           "Maybe next time. I'll see you tomorrow." she replied.

           "Reason number three hundred, sixty five why I don't date anymore. Getting left at the bar." he joked. 

           "Bye John." she said laughing running out the door. Like always, Olivia walked home unless Elliot offered her a ride. There was a homeless man on one stoop lying next to a bottle of gin. She held her head up trying not to look at him digging her hands in her pockets. She reached her building and quickly ran upstairs. Her apartment was empty, dark, and dull and found loneliness without someone to talk to. Turning on the TV she sat back and closed her eyes listening to the news broadcast. She didn't really know why she rushed out of that bar, she would have been doing nothing anyways. Plus, she felt bad for leaving John all by himself. She was so relaxed and calm that she fell asleep but in the background she could still hear the TV. 

           It felt like two minutes that she had slept but it was actually three o'clock now. The TV was still on and a rerun of Seinfeld was playing. She got up and tried to stretch the back muscle she had been sleeping on. "Two hours to go." she told herself as she headed to the bedroom. She threw herself down on the bed and was out in a flash. 

However, two minutes later Olivia rose her head to the pounding sounds at the door. "What the hell?!" she said as she turned on the light. She tried looking through the peephole to see who it was but she was half asleep and couldn't see through the dark hallway. She opened the door just a bit and looked at the tall figure outside. 

"Look man, it's a little early to be selling bibles." she criticized the man who she thought was a religious book seller. 

"Hey, Olivia it's me." the man whispered.

"Munch?" she asked wiping her eyes. 

           "No, it's Elliot." he revealed. 

"Oh, oh, come in." she said. Her eyes grew large and now she could see clearly like she was awaken suddenly. 

           "Sorry, I know it's early but I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, no, I couldn't sleep either." she lied. 

"So what's that in your hand?" she asked.

"Oh um, well this is why I came; to show you this." he said. She smiled to let him know to continue. "I'm taking Kathy to Paris. She's always wanted to go and I just want her to be happy. Plus it gets harder to go on planes further into the pregnancy. We're going for ten days. What do you think?" he asked. Olivia seemed shocked at his announcement. Nearly as shocked as when he told her Kathy was pregnant early on in the day. She wanted to give her blessing but jealousy fueled over her. 

"That's great!" she falsely exclaimed. "But do you think that this is a good time to go. I mean I've been hearing the Euro isn't that good."

"I'm going to do anything to make her happy. I mean I never knew she was so unhappy with my late nights and never being there for the family until she told me she was pregnant. I just want her to be happy." he replied as he sat down on the couch. She went to the sink and got him a glass of water.

"You did this all today after work?" she asked. He nodded "So when are you leaving?" 

"Sunday, but I didn't tell her yet. I told the kids though, they're going to be staying with Kathy's mom." he replied.

"El, that's three days away! She is going to get the fright of her life!" Olivia warned.

           "She's going to be….thrilled." he yawned. Olivia handed him the glass of water and he smiled. She went into her room to get her slippers. 

"Who's gonna to bring you to the airport?" she asked. She got no response from him and found him snoring with the glass of water in his hands. 

"Oh, Elliot." she smiled at him. "You've got an hour." She threw a blanket over him and watched him twist until he was on his back. Olivia tried to go back to bed but watched the clock go from 4:01 to 4:02 and so on. 'Your out of your mind for watching him go insane.' she told himself. 'Or maybe you're the one going insane.'

**A/N: Alright, I still have everything planned in my head. R + R if you have any comments questions or suggestions. You know the deal. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Tear

Chapter 7

Tear

Olivia took a shower a few minutes later, hoping not to wake Elliot. His behavior lately was so erratic, he was even acting nocturnal. Her hair wringing et, she dried it with the towel, tip toeing into her bed room. She could still see his nearly bald head peaking over the couch, snoring like he hadn't got sleep in a week.

She grabbed a tee shirt and pants, and dressed quickly hoping that Elliot would not awaken. She hurried out to the living room to make sure Elliot was still there. She noticed his left hand touching the floor and the rest of his body stretched out like a corpse. She kneeled down beside him touching him lightly.

"Elliot, wake up." she whispered.

"Liv…" he moaned turning to his other side. 

"El, come on, if you need to shower it's re…" she began but stopped when Elliot sat up sporadically and looked around confused like he didn't know where he was. He searched his body, grabbing the plane tickets from his coat pocket.

"Oh Thank God." he sighed. "I dreamt that I lost the tickets or something like that." Olivia laughed asking him if he was alright. "Yea I'm….I'm fine." he assured her. 

"C'mon. If you need to shower, it's ready." she told him as she put her hands on her knees and got up from her squatted position. He acquiesced and rose up too. She guided him to the bathroom feeling that any minute he would fall asleep while walking. "Thanks" he told her closing the bathroom door. Olivia returned the gesture and walked back to the kitchen.

"If you want, you can change in my bed when your done." she suggested from the kitchen. "I'll be making coffee. Shout if you need anything."

"Thanks." he answered as she heard him start the shower. Olivia waited impatiently for the coffee to brew. Drip, drip, drip…"C'mon!" she pleaded. The shower turned off and Olivia turned her attention to the wet footsteps trailing into her bedroom completely ignoring the coffee.

"Liv?" called Elliot from her bedroom.

"What's up?" she answered.

"Uh, well I kinda need a towel." he laughed quite uncomfortably. Olivia tried to hold back her laughter as well while she answered him.

"Um, try the second drawer to the left."

"Top or bottom?"

"Either one." she answered while rushing to pour the coffee. "One or two sugars?"

"Black one sugar. Don't you know me by now?" he asked sarcastically.

"You always buy the coffee remember? I owe you over two hundred dollars in coffees." she laughed. Meanwhile, Elliot searched for a towel .He looked around and tried the top drawer. To no prevail he found Olivia's lingerie. 'C'mon Elliot, it's not like you haven't seen these before.' he thought to himself. He pulled out the other drawer, finding the towels. 'Bingo'

"You alright in there?" she called.

"Just fine." he smiled appearing from the dark hallway. 

"Here's your coffee." she smiled handing the cup. He thanked her taking a sip and sighed in a delighted state. 

"That's good." he smiled. Olivia always loved it when he smiled and how he gloated that he never got braces but his teeth were always perfect and straight. She watched as Elliot got up and put his mug in the sink. He only took a little sip of it.

"What? That's it? Was it too strong?" she asked.

"No, not at all, but it's time we get going." he suggested. "I didn't mean to offend you." 

"Don't worry about it. I guess your right we better leave." she agreed. She grabbed her belongings and followed Elliot out the door and locked it. Before long, she made her way downstairs and Elliot was leaning on his car. 

"It's a nice day wanna walk?" she asked.

"I'm going straight home after work, there's no point." he replied. Olivia agreed and made her way to the passenger side of the car. Elliot started the car and drove off to the precinct. He parked adjacent to the precinct and got out of the car remaining silent. When they entered the precinct they were greeted by a smile from Fin and a chronic remark from Munch.

"Ah, well look at this. For the first time _ever_, Elliot and Olivia on time, and together! Ha, and look at this Elliot is wearing the same suit as yesterday. So if I put A and B together, am I thinking sleep over?" Munch asked sarcastically. Elliot approached him upset and pointed his forefinger in his face.

"Can it, John." he ordered. 

"Sorry….it's my job to taunt you guys." he replied sipping his coffee.

"And now it's your job to shut it." Elliot snapped.

"Sorry my intellectual side offended you." Munch apologized not seriously. Elliot smiled in contempt. The next thing that the four realized was that Cragen appeared out of his hibernation with an urgent look on his face.

"Olivia, Elliot. Get down to 71st and Broadway. We got a rape/homicide. Munch, Fin get your asses into my office now!" he ordered. Munch and Fin looked at each other confused and at Olivia and Elliot who looked equally confused. "Let's go!" Cragen ordered. 

Olivia and Elliot got into the squad car and took off. "Munch can be an asshole at times. Agree?" Elliot asked. Olivia agreed by nodding her head but really didn't agree in her head. He just joked too much, that's all. Elliot stopped at a red light then changing his mind about Munch. "He takes full advantage of his badge." Elliot laughed. It was moods like these that made Olivia wonder if Elliot was really ok. First, he'd be in a god mood then in a bad one. He was totally out of character. Since he told her that Kathy was pregnant everything was changing. She was over third months along now, just in her first trimester. Everything was changing unlike this red light. The next thing they both realized was the chronic ringing of his cell. Olivia watched as Elliot looked at the number on the window.

"It's Kathy." he said putting the phone back on the dashboard. 

"Answer it!" Olivia ordered. Elliot ignored his request and tapped the steering wheel, impatiently waiting for the light to go green. 

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled.

"What?" he asked acting like he didn't know what was going on.

"Answer the damn phone!" she commanded but the phone ended its routine. 

"Why?" he asked.

_"**Because it's your wife**!" _she emphasized. . 

"She probably just wanted to know where I was last night." he replied.

"You didn't tell her? Elliot, she's pregnant." she pleaded with him to cut his abnormality.

"I'm in hot water with her already, Liv." he answered.

"I'm beginning to think you're the asshole." she told him referring to his comment about Munch.

"Why? Olivia, I'm forty years old, a cop, and barely making enough to support a family of six. Imagine supporting a family of _seven_. My wife is three fucking months pregnant, and I haven't cried since the twins were born. How am I supposed to deal with that? She thinks that every time I come home late, I'm having an affair…."

"An affair? With who?" Olivia inquired, her tone quieting down.

"……you." he replied looking at her shocked face rather than the light that turned green.

"Green." Olivia spit out.

"What?" Elliot asked confused. 

"The light, it's green." she replied unable to close her mouth and her heart beating quicker and quicker. Elliot put his foot on the pedal and continued down the street getting to their destination.

"Is it that bad that you can't close your mouth?" Elliot asked.

"I'm shell shocked, El. Maybe it's best if you don't sporadically come over anymore." she informed him.

"Alright then." he smiled getting out of the car. Olivia arched her eyebrows. She suspected him to argue with her, but she guessed it was one of those mood things he was going through. 

"What we got?" Olivia asked the medical examiner.

"Female, around thirty, burned and sodomized...in public, in daylight. Elliot's talking to the witness." she replied.

"Thanks" Olivia replied. She walked over to Elliot who was talking to a young girl who was obviously upset. 

"This is my partner Det. Benson. Thanks for you information, you did great." he told her as he lead Olivia walking away.

"That's it? That was two minutes!" she exclaimed.

"She didn't know what the hell happened. She just saw the woman lit on fire. We're gonna have to get Huang on this to get the nature of the suspect. No leads as of now."

"So now what?" Olivia inquired.

"Good question. We'll have to go back to the precinct." he replied. They both got back into the car and drove back to the precinct.

"What the hell are you two doing back here?" Cragen asked. Elliot told the same story to Cragen as he did to Olivia. "Oh, alright then I'll get him on it."

"Where's Munch and Fin?" asked Elliot.

"They're getting taught a lesson." Cragen said not letting any other info out. "In the meantime, there's nothing here for you too to do so go home I guess." 

"That's great. First thing I'm gonna do when I get home is nap." Olivia answered grabbing her stuff and leaving abruptly. "See ya's." she concluded walking out of the precinct. Elliot called Cragen as he left for his office.

"Captain…"

"What's up?" he asked. 

"Um, I'm taking Kathy to Paris for about ten days. Is that ok? Just to catch up with our crazy situation." Elliot explained.

"Ok." Cragen agreed. "I'm glad you considered a break. You need one."

"Yea, I know." Elliot agreed. "So, we're going Monday. Tomorrow is the last day here, so if I don't get this new case cracked, Olivia will be…." he was stopped in mid sentence.

"Olivia will be fine, Elliot. Now go home." Cragen ordered. Elliot smiled as he walked away grabbing his things and leaving. He got into his car and took off. He got home in about fifteen minutes; traffic was brutal as usual.

When he got in Kathy was making a stew. He kissed her forehead but she ignored the gesture. 

"Oh…I know what this is about." Elliot figured.

"Damn right you do." she snapped.

"Look, Kath I…." 

"You're what? _Sorry_? You bet your ass you are. What do you expect me to let you walk out of here while me and the kids are asleep and then expect me to cook you breakfast, lunch, and dinner and let you screw me around? I'm getting tired, Elliot, I really am. How the hell is this one going to have a dad if the others don't have one half the time?" she said upset. Her eyes filled with tears as she started to scream at him. "You don't even answer the fucking phone when I call you!"

"Kathy, sweetie." he hugged her. She was bawling her eyes out now as she dropped the steak knife she had in her hands. "Here, sit down." he guided her to the seats at the kitchen table. "Sweetie, I love you so much. I know the past year has been really tough on you; on us. But I promise to make it up to you."

"How?" she wiped her tears. "Telling me you're "_Sorry_"? Elliot, I can't…"

"I know you cant take this, but one more day and…" he stopped trying to find the brochure he had in his pocket. She wiped all the tears that she had left. 

"And what?" she asked. 

"Hold on…" he replied still trying to find the brochure. "Ah ha, here we are." he planted the brochure in front of her as tried to figure out what was going on.

"It's Paris…" she said. "Elliot…..no." she smiled. "Paris? We're going to Paris! What about the kids? Staying by themselves I mean they…" she started to hyperventilate.

"The kids will be fine, they're staying with your ma." he told her. 

"They knew?" she asked. He smiled to let her know yes. "Oh my God, Paris. Elliot, things are going to change from now on?" she asked him.

"I promise." he smiled. She leaned in to hug him and wiped a trailing tear ran down her face. "Well, since we're doing surprises, I have one for you." 

"Really, what?" he asked. She pulled a piece an envelope out of her bag that had 'STABLER' written on it. "What is this?" he asked.

"Open it!" she encouraged. He opened the envelope and found the sonogram picture inside. "While you were at work I called you, and you eh, obviously didn't answer your phone. I wanted to remind you that we had an appointment with the doctor for the baby's first sonogram, but um, you missed out." she explained. 

"I didn't remember, sorry sweetie." he said astounded by the photo. 

"I didn't expect you to. I left a note on the table to let you know, but you obviously didn't get it."

"Oh my God" he whispered outlining the baby's features with his fingertips. "That's the….the uh, that's our baby?" he asked breaking up.

"Yea. Amazing huh?" she commented smiling at Elliot who was getting all wound up. A tear ran down his face and he tried to cover it up. He thought back to his conversation with Olivia that he didn't cry since the twins were born but now that was different. Now, he wasn't the same man he was when he first got up that very morning. He got up and stuck the picture to the fridge with a magnet. All he could think about that was in white bold lettering it said on the top of the sonogram 'BABY STABLER'; and to Elliot, that was such a beautiful thing. 

****

A/N: Tell me what you thought. Personally this was my favorite chapter yet. Comments and Suggestions always welcome! Thanks. 


	8. Bienvenue

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, as always. To Katie and aJ, I wouldn't give up on the O/E storyline, but at the moment it wouldn't be ethical for Elliot to have an affair with Olivia when his wife is pregnant. But we'll see where the story goes for all you E/K and O/E fans out there. I'm actually starting to think about names for the baby, so any suggestions?   
  
"Good morning." Elliot said kissing the top of Kathy's head and bear hugging her while caressing her growing belly as he said, "And to you, too."  


"Good morning to you, too…" she smiled turning to him and kissing him abruptly, before turning away from him to finish making the kid's lunches.   


"Ewww!" Dickey said appearing out of the dark hallway.   


"Come here…" Elliot rushed to him flipping over his shoulder.   
  


"Dad!" he yelled in a scared state.   
  


"Elliot…" Kathy warned. Elliot took the warning and put Dickey down. "Here." Kathy said handing him his bagged lunch containing a ham and cheese sandwich, a gatorade, and vanilla pudding. "Where's your sisters?"  
  


"Upstairs…" Dickey replied eating his cereal quickly keeping an eye on the clock.   
  


"Elizabeth! Kathleen!" Kathy called upstairs.   
  


"Coming, coming…" Elizabeth said rushing downstairs. She took a seat next to her twin and got started on her breakfast as Kathy finished preparing her lunch. Last to appear from their slumber, was Kathleen.  
  


"Kathleen, make sure that today when you guys get to grandma's that you're good. Ok?" Kathy said.  
  


"Yea. Ma…..don't worry, we're gonna be fine." Kathleen reassured her while combing her hair.  


"Ok. I just want you guys to be good while we're gone." she said nodding, handing Elizabeth her lunch. She looked out the kitchen window watching the bus coming around the corner. "Alright, you two, be good and we'll see you when we get back." Kathy said kissing them on the cheeks.   


"Love you, mom. Love you dad." Elizabeth said hugging both her parents, one after another. Dickey then mimicked his sister.   


"Love you guys." Elliot said after hugging both of them. He smiled as he watched his twelve year olds get on the bus. "What time are you going to school at?" he asked Kathleen.  


"Um…I'm not." she replied.  


"Why not?" Elliot asked cross.  


"Cuz I don't feel like it." she replied, but her smart remark couldn't hold her a straight face. "Gosh, dad, I'm kidding. I'm going in now, Lily's picking me up. Your such a cop…" she mocked him with her common remark. He smiled at her as she ascended from her seat as her friend Lily beeped the horn, and she put her glass in the sink. "Have a good trip, you two." she kissed them both on the cheek. "I mean, you three." she smiled at her mother.   


"Stay out of trouble!" Elliot reminded her.  


"You too." she yelled back getting into the passenger seat of the car.  


"So…we have a lot of time, what do you want to do?" Elliot asked Kathy kissing her neck.  


"Well, I made an appointment with the doctor for a last sonogram just to make sure everything's ok, before we leave." she said playing with his tie.   


"You just got one…" he reminded her.  


"I know, but I've never been on a plane, pregnant, so the doctor just told me to come in to check if everything was ok…So are you going to be there this time?" she asked sarcastically.  


"Stop busting my balls." he smiled.  
  


"I'm serious."  


"Of course. Look, I've got to go to into work for…"  


"Elliot…" she said in a dissatisfied way putting her hands on her hips.  


"…for a second! I just need to pick up some stuff from my locker. I left it in there last Friday night."  


"Well, I'll go with you. Then from there we can go to the doc's office; the appointment's in an hour."   


"That would be going in a circle."  


"I don't care. I haven't seen downtown since that time when I brought you in lunch, which was a while ago."  
  


"Well, whatever you want." he replied. "I'm going in now though."  


"I'm ready." she replied grabbing her purse. Elliot went out the door and Kathy followed him locking it. "The sight of those suitcases at the stairs gives me butterflies in my stomach." she smiled.   


"Excited huh?" Elliot smiled opening the car door for her.   
  


"Ecstatic." she smiled. She watched as he went to the drivers part of the car. "You?" she asked as he sat in the seat.   


"Same. Just can't wait to have a break from work." he replied.   
  


"I can't wait either." she smiled grabbing Elliot's hand which rested on the gearshift. That's when butterflies entered Elliot's stomach. It was only four days ago that they were fighting and now it was as if they were newlyweds again. He started the car and took off for Manhattan.   


Meanwhile, Olivia, Munch, and Fin were just finished interrogating a man suspected of rape, and were escorting him to his hearing. That's until Elliot showed up at the precinct. Olivia stopped and let her grip on the suspect go.  


"Olivia…" Munch warned her reminding her that her move wasn't smart.   
  


"Sorry, John. I'll be right there." she apologized. She walked towards Elliot, and she didn't realize that Kathy was with him; she was in the car. "Elliot, what are you doing here? I thought you…"  


"Yea, we're leaving soon, just got to get my jacket from my locker. Looks like Paris is going to be wet tomorrow morning." he replied.   
  


"What time is your flight?" she asked.   


"At five. It's going to be about a seven hour flight, at least. We'll arrive there at seven or so in the morning; their time."  


"I see. Well, I hope you have a good flight." she sighed watching him collect his stuff.   


"I'm so excited. Liv, if anything goes wrong, make sure my kids are getting taken care of and that they have enough money for college." he told her.  


"Elliot!" she slapped his forearm. "Don't say those things."  
  


"I'm just jokin'. As Kathleen would say, you're "Such a cop…"." he laughed and Olivia smiled falsely. He was a completely different person than he was two weeks ago. "Well, um, I guess this is goodbye." he grabbed her. She closed her eyes in his grasp; feeling stability and comfort. "See you in ten days." he said, but still holding her.   


"Elliot?" came a voice from the distance. 'I know that voice…' Olivia thought as Elliot let go of her at that very moment. Olivia focused on the individual in the distance when she realized it was Kathy. "You ready?" she asked as she approached Elliot putting her arms around his torso and smiling at Olivia. Olivia felt confused; 'She's smiling at me, and at the same time she thinks I'm having an affair with Elliot. What the hell is going on here?'  


"Yea, you ready?" he asked, putting an arm around her, rubbing her back.   
  


"Yea." she replied. "Hi, Olivia."  
  


"Hi, Kathy. Getting big huh?" she asked referring to her bump. Kathy feeling rather offended by the statement, then realized what she was talking about.   
  


"Yea, three months and a few weeks." she replied putting an arm on her stomach and smiling. No one said anything for a while. "Well…" Kathy broke the silence, "It's time we better be going."  


"Yea. Look, I'll see you when we get back. Tell everyone we said hi and bye." Elliot added.   
"No problem. Nice seeing you again Kathy." Olivia replied.  


"You too." Kathy smiled as she and Elliot left the precinct. Elliot hadn't said anything during their exit. Kathy got into the car, seeming rather upset, and Elliot knew it too as he buckled his seatbelt. Instead of confronting her about it he tried to change the subject.  
  


"City's beautiful in the summer isn't it?"  
  


"Elliot…it's September; and it's fall." she replied looking out the window.  
  


"Ok, ok…what's wrong?" he asked.   
  


"A jacket?! You came down to get a jacket?! Oh wait, wait, wait. I think you just came down to…to see her!" she said raising her tone.   


"Oh God. You've got to be joking! Kathy, this is my good leather jacket. What is with you and thinking that I'm in love with Olivia?"  


"You always…oh my God." she stopped in mid sentence and with that, Elliot stopped the car in the middle of traffic.  


"What is it?" Elliot asked frantically. Kathy turned to him, with tears in her eyes and grabbed his hand putting it on her stomach. "Oh my God." he smiled at her even though the traffic behind him was blowing him out of it.   
  


"It must of heard us…" she laughed as tears ran down her face. Elliot pulled over at the side of the road as the shouts of 'Move it buddy' and 'Let's go dickhead' were being thrown at him from behind. "It's the best thing in the world. Gosh, I haven't felt this for the longest time."   
  


"Does it hurt?" he asked.  


"Elliot, it's a baby kicking, not a bee sting." she laughed. They both remained quiet as the world moved past them. "Oh, Gosh. Our appointment's in ten minutes. Let's get going." With that, Elliot took off and they arrived at the office in time for the appointment.  


"Mrs. Stabler." the nurse called from the desk. "**Dr. Kovac is ready to see you."   
  


"Come on…" she whispered to Elliot as she grabbed his hand. "Why are you holding on so tight?" she asked him as they followed the nurse to his room.  
  


"I'm nervous." he replied, and she laughed.   


"Don't be." she told him.   


"Mrs. Stabler. Please, take a seat." the doctor instructed. "Long time no see huh?" he joked.  


"Ha ha, Dr. Kovac, this is my husband, Elliot." Kathy introduced them both as they shook hands. Kathy pulled up her shirt and Dr. Kovac prepared the gel and turned on the machine. He then applied the gel to her stomach  


"So, any problems, or anything new?" he asked.  


"Well, the baby kicked today." she smiled looking at a nervous Elliot.   
  


"That's good." the doctor replied. "Well, looks good." he stated looking at the baby. Kathy squeezed Elliot's hand and Elliot looked at the screen. He adjusted his chair and moved closer towards the screen.   
  


"Oh my God." Elliot whispered.   
  


"So how long are you guys going for?" asked the doctor.   
  


"Ten days." Kathy smiled.   
  


"That's good…so would you guys like to know the sex of the baby?"   
  


"Uh…." Kathy stalled looking at Elliot.  
  


"No…we want to keep it a surprise." Elliot replied abruptly. For their three other pregnancies they knew the sex, and Kathy was surprised that Elliot wanted it as a surprise; she did too. He was fascinated by the moving fetus on the screen. In another six months, that baby would be in his arms.  


"Alright, well the only news I have for you guys is that they baby is looking fine, and I hope you have a nice trip." he told them as he took the gel off Kathy's stomach.  


"Thanks doctor…" Kathy thanked him as she rose up from her lying position. She then walked to the door with Elliot.   


"No problem, have a nice day." he said escorting them out of the room. After they signed the forms and paid their dues, Elliot and Kathy walked to the door.  


"Bring back memories?" Kathy asked as she got into the car.   


"No…actually it's funny 'cause I can't remember Maureen's, Kathleen's, or the twin's. I…was how do you say, really astounded by that. I mean, the picture moved me, but I can't believe what I just saw…"   
  


"That's nice…" she replied. They got into the car, this time for home. When they got home, they cleaned everything, and got everything ready for their flight.   


"I've gotta go to the bathroom…" Kathy told him as she put her passport and ticket in her suitcase. Elliot nodded as he did the same with his passport and ticket. The phone rang, and Elliot who was hesitant to answer it, did so.   
  


"Hello?" he commenced.   
  


"Elliot, it's Olivia."  
  


"Hey…what's up?" he asked.  


"Your flight's at five you said?" she asked.  


"Yea, why, is there a problem?" he asked in a whisper so that Kathy couldn't hear who he was talking to.  
  


"You better be leaving now, the Whitestone's backed up for the past hour."  


"Thanks, for the notice but we're going to Newark not JFK." he told her.  


"Oh, ok. Well, have a nice trip, ok?"  


"Thanks…" he smiled. "You better be thinking of me…" he joked.  


"You wish…" she replied. "Call me when you arrive. Bye." she said hanging up the phone, and at the same time burying her face into her palms. "I'm always thinking of you, Elliot. That's the problem." she said out loud.   
Meanwhile, Elliot was loading the suitcases into the back of the minivan. Kathy came out rolling one of them to him.  
  


"Be careful…" he warned her.  


"Don't worry, I'm ok…" she smiled. "So who was that, that called?"  


"Wrong number…" he lied putting the last suitcase into the trunk and wiping his hands. "Ready for France?" he asked her closing the trunk and getting into the car.  


"Never been readier." she answered buckling her seatbelt. It took them a good forty five minutes to arrive to Newark International Airport, and another forty five to get their bags put on board, and get their names checked in. They sat in the terminal for another half an hour before boarding the plane. At five o'clock the doors closed and the plane took off. According to Elliot, the choice of music was bad, so was the movie, and the food was worse. He was alert the most of the time, while Kathy was asleep within ten minutes of take off. He stared out the window to the pink light in the distance and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a wet sky, and the darkness of a foreign land. Not to mention a big sign that read, "**Bienvenue en France."  
  


**Anybody an ER fan? Dr. Kovac, lol. Just thought I'd use a familiar name.   
**Bienvenue en France = Welcome to France. 


	9. Reconnection

**AN: sorry for the delay; I'm busy the mom. Thanks for all the well, interesting, reviews. Lol, they were fun to read. RR when you get a chance. Sorry about the mild language! ;)**

**Reconnection**

Month 5

Kathy and Elliot had been in Paris for six days. Elliot was irritated by the accents, the weird looks he was given for the way he dressed and talked, as well as for the lousy rain. Five out of the six days they had been there it rained, and Elliot didn't expect it to stop. He knew this wouldn't have been his ideal getaway but as long as she was happy, he didn't mind.

Kathy on the other hand was having a glorious time. No kids, no cleaning, and no arguing with Elliot. She walked hand in hand with Elliot as they visited the Champs-Elysees, walked under the Eiffel Tower, and watched the Paris skyline light up at night. She forgot about the problems she was having and why this baby was the only reason saving her from serving him; with divorce papers. Like a good catholic girl, screwing up once with the man she loved lead to their first child and an unwelcome union. She was only 20, Elliot was 21; hair cropped and fresh faced out of the service, friends and family knew he wasn't ready for commitment. Even Kathy admitted to herself those nights when she went to sleep by herself, that if the 'accident' didn't happen, Elliot would probably end up with someone like Olivia; independent, uncompromising, and unwavering. This time around, the baby wasn't an accident; and Kathy was the only one who knew that. Kathy was the typical housewife type who was bred to pop babies out like buns in the oven, clean the house five times daily, and make sure that the husband was satisfied in every meaning of the word. This was a renewal for the two of them; catching up on times lost.

Elliot stared at the rotating fan on the ceiling as he slowly opened his eyes. He must have been asleep for a while. The warm drone of Kathy's voice had emptied the room; "She's gone?" he thought. He sat up on the bed leaning his forehead on the base of his palm. The mist and steam rose outside his hotel room window, and in the far off distance stood the Eiffel Tower. Boredom struck him like a stray bullet; piercing through him and plaguing his mind. His male buddies were most likely in the bar watching sports doing the things that Elliot had regretted all these years; avoiding their wives. But then there was 'Liv'; as he called her. Elliot examined the room. The pale peachy color drowned out everything nice about it. The suitcases edged the ground, making the area seem smaller than it really was. The bed remained unmade and there on top of the night stand stood a note. Kathy wrote: "Elliot, I'm just going out to the drugs store, having some cramps but nothing major. I'll be back soon…Love you…"

Elliot crumpled the note, eventually throwing in the garbage. As he walked down the hall way to take a shower, the most ridiculous color caught his eye. It was a telephone that was a dark rusty red. Elliot stopped and walked over to it, sitting on the edge of the bed. He dialed the number he knew off by heart; the number that was number one on his speed dial, surprisingly.

"Hello?"

"Liv? Hi, it's…"

"Elliot?"

"Yea."

"Hey, thanks for callin', I was worried about you."

"Worried? Why? Oh, Liv, I'm sorry, I forgot to call you."

"Don't worry about it, as long as I hear your voice…" she replied. Elliot became worried now.

"Olivia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…sorry, I just feel weird not seeing or hearing from you for six days and then all of a sudden you call. So…." she stopped changing the subject. "How is Paris?"

"Great…if you're _into_ Paris."

"What Elliot? You're a romantic kind of guy."

"Not while she's pregnant."

"I've never been pregnant before but I'm sure it's ok…"

"I don't know; we're not connecting like I hoped we would…"

"I'm sure you will…" There was an utter, disturbing silence. Olivia had encouraged Elliot to do something she would hate him to do, but he was married to Kathy, not her. "'You still there Elliot?"

"Uh huh. So how's work? Any new cases?"

"Couple rapes, nothing major. Munch got the week off."

"Oh, all the good things happen when I'm gone." he laughed.

"Ha. Guess so. Look Elliot, I'll let you go, the bill is going to skyrocket."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I like hearing your voice."

Again; silence. "Anyways, I seriously have to get to work. I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Ok, well stay safe." He said sounding somewhat disappointed. He was in the process of hanging up when he heard Olivia mutter something.

"I love you, Elliot." she whispered. She didn't realize that he didn't hang up the phone. Elliot was bewildered.

"What!?" he challenged. However, there was the uncomfortable silence he experienced before; she was gone. "Olivia; what did you just say? Olivia?" He heard a beeping noise from the other side noticing "LINE 2" on the receiver was blinking. It was an incoming call. "Fuck."

"What?!" he demanded on the other line.

"Gees, wake up on the wrong side of the bed or somethin'?"

"Kathy, sorry I didn't know it was you." He cooled down rather quickly.

"Ok…so are you hungry?"

"Kathy, we just ate before you left and I went to sleep."

"It's these cravings and cramps."

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect…so that's a no, for food?"

"No thanks…" he seemed rather annoyed.

"Talking to anyone?" she asked thinking about the children.

"Nope…" he lied.

"Alright then, see you in a bit." Again, Elliot hung up the phone on the receiver. He thought a cold shower would help him get over his shock.

Meanwhile, Kathy released her umbrella and took shelter under the canopy of the hotel. The doorman helped her with her bags.

"Merci." she thanked him.

"De rien Madame." He replied tipping his hat to her. She loved the homage she received in Paris; the city of lights and lovers.

"I wonder how much it cost me to call Maureen this morning?" she asked herself as she walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me, sir, can you please show me a copy of outgoing calls?" she asked the manager.

"No problem, ma'Am." he replied. Within ten seconds Kathy had the sheet in her hand. The manager noticed the downward movements of her eyebrows; noticing something wasn't right.

"Is everything alright, Madame?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't recall this number. Is it a mistake?" she asked not realizing it was Olivia's number.

The manager typed on his keyboard and replied "No, it was made fifteen minutes ago, to…the US."

"Where in the US, please?" She inquired becoming quite suspicious.

"New York." he replied. Then it clicked. Kathy realized Elliot lied to her, and called Olivia. Feeling bitter and betrayed she thanked the manager and marched upstairs. When she got into the room, she noticed Elliot was in the bathroom getting dressed. She sat herself on the bed quietly, knowing that Elliot didn't hear her come in. A few minutes later, Elliot emerged from the dark hallway.

"Holy shit, Kath, you scared me." He laughed dressed in a tee shirt and black pants. Instead of smiling or laughing with him, Kathy got up and handed Elliot the paper.

"What do I have to do to make you have interest in _me_?" she asked emphasizing me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked examining the paper. He realized what she was talking when he recognized Olivia's number. "Oh, I see."

"You _see_? When will you _get_ it?" she asked. Unlike other conflicts, Kathy didn't raise her voice. She seemed calm. "I wear clothes I wouldn't normally wear to bed, I lose weight, I cut my hair, but it's her; it's _her_ that seems to remain number one on your speed dial." Elliot was confused and shaking his head at Kathy. "I even get pregnant again so we can connect. You think this was an accident?" she asked pointing to her stomach. "I miss you, Elliot. But it seems you miss _her_ more than _me_." She nodded repeatedly as tears started to fill her eyes.

Elliot continued to say nothing and shake his head. It was then tears started to fill his eyes. The next thing shocked Elliot the most. Kathy took the paper out of his hand and tore it up. "From now on, I'm going to forgive and forget. I love you Elliot, no matter how much you love me or her. I want you to know that." She then turned to him so that they were facing each other. She took her hands and pulled his tee shirt above his head throwing it on the ground. Their breathing became heavier and she pulled him close to her and kissed his lips softly.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused but this time with a smile on his face. She then started to unbuckle his pants.

"Reconnecting…"

TBC………

Merci = Thank You

De Rien Madame = You're welcome, madam.

**AN: _PLEASE_, when you get a chance, give me suggestions for the baby's name! I've gotten none from anyone and I'm stuck! A boy and/or girls name if you want. Anyways, thanks for reading and review to tell me what you think.**

** -kermit**


	10. A Big Purchase

The days following Elliot and Kathy's passionate reconnection were the days meant for packing. Elliot and Kathy were leaving Paris for New York in a couple of hours.

"Christ, I hate packing." Elliot stated on his knees wiping his brow.

"Join the club." Kathy smiled folding his shirt and placing it in the suitcase. Elliot sarcastically rolled his eyes at Kathy, making her laugh. Elliot was thinking how great life was with Kathy after that night, but also Olivia popped into his mind once and again. He wondered how weird it be would getting back to work knowing what she said on the phone a couple of nights before, and how she didn't know he heard. Shaking his head he got up and stretched his back.

"Elliot, go and savor all the things Paris has to offer before we leave. I'll do the rest." Kathy offered.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked repositioning himself in a surprised manner.

"Yea, all you've done is sat in this hotel and watched TV…" Kathy sarcastically reminisced.

"I've done a lot more than that…" Elliot replied kissing her neck.

"Get out of here…" she laughed pushing him away. Straightening himself out, Elliot wished Kathy goodbye. At the corner of his eye he saw eyes watching him as he left the hotel. He walked the gardens of the city and through the crowded streets. Looking at his watch, he seemed puzzled.

"Twenty past one? I left at that time…" he said to himself. He looked up to see a store's clock in the window. "Just my luck…" he stated realizing his watch stopped. Crossing the street he walked into a jewelry store.

"Oh shit, how do you say 'My watch stopped' in French?" he stated out loud to himself not realizing the salesperson spoke English.

"Ma montre a arêté." the man replied smiling taking off his glasses. Elliot suddenly looked up at the man and smiled back embarrassingly. "How may I help you sir?"

"Ma montre a arêté." Elliot laughed repeating and mispronouncing what the salesman said. With a smile on his face, the man asked Elliot to hand over his watch.

"How long are you in Paris for?" the man asked Elliot while examining the watch.

"Ten days, my wife and I are leaving today." Elliot replied watching the man put the watch to his ear. "I think it needs a new battery."

"Ah, sir, thanks for your help…" he smiled tapping the back of Elliot's watch with his index finger. "But your watch is in perfect shape. It just needs to be restarted. See...the parts inside stalled." Waiting for a moment, the man handed the watch back to Elliot after he reset the time. "Good as new, eh?"

"Thanks…" Elliot replied putting the watch back on his left wrist. After he reapplied his watch he dug his right hand into his pocket retrieving his wallet.

"It's no charge, sir." the man insisted. Elliot smiled and again thanked the man. As Elliot was leaving, a certain piece caught his eye.

"My God that is a really nice ring…" he commented not realizing the salesperson was still there.

"Yes, 18th century vintage emerald cut diamond. It is a replica of a favorite ring Maria Theresa wore when she was pregnant with Marie Antoinette. I like to call it the 'Maternity Ring'."

"Gosh, it's perfect for Kath…" Elliot murmured.

"Is your wife pregnant sir?"

"Almost six months…" Elliot replied astounded by the beauty of the jewel.

"Then it would be a wonderful surprise." he added.

"How much is it?" Elliot asked. The salesman a bit astounded by Elliot's question took his glasses off again and placed them on the glass counter.

"Eight thousand euros…" he replied a bit under his breath. Elliot shook his head in disappointment. "But, for you six."

"You take American Express?"

"Of course." taking Elliot's credit card, the salesman walked to the cash register.

"It's worth it…" Elliot murmured.

"Enjoy the rest of your trip, and have a nice flight." the salesman replied handing Elliot the ring in a bag and his card. Elliot smiled at the man, finding him a bit eerie. However walking out of that store, Elliot realized that he would make Kathy the happiest woman in the world. Elliot walked back to the hotel realizing he had two hours left in the country. He skipped up the stairs and opened the door to see all the suitcases lined one by one at the door.

"Kathy?!" Elliot screamed with excitement. He searched the apartment not finding her. "Kathy?"

"Hey sweetie…Back so soon?" she asked emerging from the balcony. He ran to her kissing her passionately on the lips. "What happened out there?" she asked smiling. Elliot put his hand in his pocket but realized he wouldn't give her the ring as of yet.

"We have to leave soon…" he said instead of presenting her with the ring.

"The taxi is going to be here in….fifteen minutes." she said checking Elliot's watch. "I called one when I saw you coming into the hotel."

"Smart…" he smiled. Grabbing the luggage he dragged the cases into the hotel lobby and made sure that everything was out of the room. It was a relieving yet gratifying moment when he saw the taxi pull in front of the hotel, back to normality for one thing. Elliot's face lit up when he saw the airport in the distance. Ten days in a foreign land was enough for him.

Elliot grabbed the luggage from the taxi and positioned it on the ground next to a shivering Kathy. After closing the trunk, Elliot gave the driver seven euros and put his hand around Kathy.

"Cold?"

"Freezing…" she replied half smiling. Elliot kissed her cheek and dragged the luggage into the airport. Elliot smiled noticing Kathy's belly expanding, even since they left ten days before. After getting their bags checked, Elliot and Kathy waited in line to board the aircraft. Growing increasingly impatient Kathy sat on a chair.

"Next!" the air hostess called at the boarding gate. Elliot signaled for Kathy to get up and she waddled over next to him. The woman tore their boarding passes and wished them a good flight.

Kathy took Elliot by the hand and he looked at her, leading her down the hallway to the airplane. "You ready?" she asked. Elliot smiled at her and thought for a second. Boarding that plane he answered her question with a smile.

"I'll miss the room service, and the beautiful sunsets; but I think Queens is calling me back. Plus I miss the kids..." Elliot added. "And it's time I got back to work anyways..."

"Oh yea..." Kathy depressingly remembered. Taking their seats, Elliot and Kathy sighed simultaneously. The sun had been hidden by a blanket of clouds and raindrops had begun to fall against the window. "The baby's kicking..." Kathy stated breaking the silence. Elliot placed his hand on Kathy's stomach put didn't say a word. The pilot's voice startled Kathy, and the plane started to move, another eight hours and they would be back in New York.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**** For the first time in twelve days, Elliot was up at five in the morning. The house was unfamiliarly damp, and the snow blanketed the sidewalk outside. He hid Kathy's ring in his underwear drawer under his socks and boxers. He kissed the kids' foreheads, locked the door, and headed for Manhattan. When he walked into the precinct a familiar voice rang through his ears.

"Hey, El..."

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the great names, very clever! Since this is near Kathy's 6 month, this story is rounding up soon. There's going to be a lot of drama in the next chapters to come. Review if you have any comments; it's always appreciated!**


	11. Oblivion

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I was in Ireland for the summer. However, I managed to write four new chapters. This one in particular, is very dramatic. Things are going to change, BIG TIME. Anyways, I always enjoy your feedback, so don't hesitate. Thanks (and welcome back to those who are back to school ï)!**

**Chapter 11**

**Oblivion**

"Welcome back!" everyone greeted Elliot simultaneously. Elliot, surprised by the sudden clashes of voices, smiled falsely.

"How was the 'City of Light'?" Munch asked taking off his glasses as the curious crowd moved away.

"Amazing. More spectacular than what Kathy and I expected." Elliot replied exaggerating a little bit; he smiled in glee to see Munch envious.

"Paris _is_ great." Munch added starting to day-dream.

"It was kind of like a second honeymoon for me and Kath." Elliot explained, only realizing after that he went too far. However, Elliot's attention was soon diverted towards Olivia who was sorting through different documents. She scrambled to get everything in order.

"You _never_ had a honeymoon?" Fin asked surprised.

"What? Oh, um...no. I was in the service when we got married. Plus, Kath was pregnant so we couldn't really travel. Guess we made up for lost time." Elliot replied a little scattered. Olivia looked up from her work and met Elliot's eye. She quickly avoided his eye-contact concentrating on her files. "It was great."

"So tell me tiger, was Paris _good_ to you?" Munch asked sarcastically nudging Elliot's forearm and raising his eyebrows.

"Ha, don't know what you're talking about." Elliot laughed dryly nudging Munch back harder.

"I'm taking that as a yes..." Munch laughed. Taking attention away from their developing conversation, Olivia pushed some files off her desk; they landed near Elliot's feet.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry..." she apologized in a false tone. Elliot got down on his knees and helped Olivia pick up her things. "Thanks..." she whispered as he handed her back her things. They stared into each other's eyes until Cragen rushed out of his office in a hurry.

"Fin, Olivia, Munch, this one's for you..." Cragen interrupted the scene. Elliot looked at all three of his colleagues bewilderingly.

"Uh, captain; I'm Olivia's partner." Elliot replied looking for her support; however, she didn't give him any.

"You've been gone for almost two weeks, Elliot. I didn't forget..." Cragen replied, pissed off.

"Then why is..."

"Elliot; I planned for you to be on desk duty..."

"I'm perfectly capable of..."

"Detective Stabler, I am completely aware that you are well able to do your job to the best of your ability. I just want you to be settled in before you get back on the streets."

"Captain, I've been ready since five this morning." Elliot smiled looking at Olivia who nervously avoided contact with him again. She fixed her hair behind her ears and buried her face into her work.

"Alright, change of plans. Munch, Fin; interview some key eyewitnesses and catch up with fric and frac later on." Cragen ordered. After Elliot got his things together, he met up with Olivia outside inside the squad car. She remained silent as he took the passenger side of the vehicle. They drove to their destination and sat motionless outside, waiting for the perpetrator. After a few seconds of waiting, Olivia broke the awkward silence.

"So, Paris was fun huh?"

"Yea..."

"I told you it would be great." Olivia teased.

"Well, you were right." Elliot agreed. What Elliot was really thinking about at that moment was how to confront her statement she made to him in Paris a week before. Those three words haunted Elliot since she uttered them on the phone; oblivious that Elliot heard. The only person he expected to hear "I Love You" from was Kathy or the kids.

"Liv..." he began wording in his head how he would tell her.

"Yea?" Olivia inquired. Elliot didn't answer. "You were saying?"

"What's up?" Elliot asked acting oblivious.

"You were going to tell me something." she replied.

"Sorry, I forgot what it was..." he lied.

"Ok..." Olivia replied annoyed.

"So who are we looking for?" Elliot changed the subject.

"Late twenties, Hispanic, around 6 feet tall. Suspected of raping his fifteen year old cousin. We don't have enough evidence for an indictment, but we have a warrant for his arrest; he broke parole. Be on the look out." Once again silence took over. Elliot looked over at her from the corner of his eye. She knew of his seemingly obvious antics.

"Elliot, cut the bull shit. What the hell is going on?" Olivia demanded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, retorting the question.

"Did I say something or do something wrong? Why are you acting like I'm not even here?"

"Liv..."

"El...What ever it is, tell me!" she pleaded. Elliot looked at her tear filled eyes, and nodded.

"That night we spoke on the phone in Paris..." he began but stopped half way. He heard Munch's voice coming across on the radio warning them of something. Elliot and Olivia ignored the warning.

"What?" Olivia encouraged him to continue.

"Well..." Elliot continued, but before he could finish, the sound of open fire took the detectives by surprise. Two shots penetrated the windscreen. Elliot grabbed his upper shoulder region and gasped in shock. Olivia grabbed him covering him from the gunshots. She realized he had been shot. As Elliot scrambled for air, Olivia took out her gun and shot through the windscreen back at the perpetrator hoping for a lucky shot. The returning fire stopped. Olivia screamed at the gushing blood pumping out of Elliot. Radioing in back up, she peeked up to see if the gunman had fled.

"Elliot!" she screamed for her life. She called 911 and frantically called for help while pressurizing the wound so no more blood would come out. "Hold on sweetie!"

"Liv..." Elliot whispered.

"Elliot! Don't you fucking die on me now!" she demanded still crying. She kissed his cheek as a tear ran down his cheek. With every passing second, he slipped into oblivion.

TBC......


	12. Release

**A/N: Sorry about the delay! Thanks for all of your reviews. By the way, I've already mapped out what's going to happen by the end, so the countdown begins...4 more chaps to go! Oh, and review when you get the chance. Always appreciated ;)**

**                                                       CH 12**

**Release**

"Detective, can you hear me?!" the paramedic asked as he put a breathing mask over Elliot's mouth. Elliot could faintly hear the man's voice as he fell more close to death with each passing second. Elliot barely opened his eyes, just enough to see the bright lights on the roof. "You are going to the hospital, sir. Do you know what happened to you?" Elliot didn't respond, still staring at the lights above him. "Sir, you've been shot in the chest, and we're bringing you to the hospital.

"Olivia..." Elliot murmured.

"Olivia...is that his wife?" the paramedic asked one of the drivers.

"I don't know. There was another woman detective there though. Could have been her." The driver answered. "We're here!"

The doctors were outside already, hoping to get Elliot into the hospital before news reporters started to accumulate.

"Ok, we got a gunshot penetration to the chest. Anybody on the way?" asked the doctor.

"Colleagues. We think his wife, but we're not sure."

"Alright..." replied the doctor rolling Elliot on the stretcher into an exam room. "I need 100mL's of morphine and an x ray." the doctor ordered.

"What are you going to do?" asked a med student.

"Crack his chest open and save his life." The doctor replied. "We gotta get this bullet out of his chest. Pronto"

Meanwhile Olivia, Munch, Fin, and Cragen arrived at the ER. Olivia alone and the other three together, only minutes after Olivia. Distraught, Olivia walked around in circles until she saw the other three come through the sliding doors.

"Oh, thank God!" she began sighing with relief as Munch embraced her. A tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it as Cragen approached her condescendingly.

"What the hell happened?" Cragen began somberly.

"It was all so fast...I can't...remember." Olivia covered her forehead with her right hand.

"Olivia, the media is going to be all over our asses! What happened?!"

"Who gives a shit about the media, captain?...Just back off, she went through hell. Give her a sec, alright?" Munch intervened. Cragen just stared at him and let Olivia tell her story. Shaken, Olivia wiped her eyes with a Kleenex

Fin handed to her.

"Thanks, Fin..." she began wiping the tears. "We were sitting in the car and he was trying to tell me something..." The tears became more frequent now as she began to recount the ordeal. "Then gunshots just appeared from nowhere and I saw Elliot grab his chest. That's when I took out my gun and started to fire. Elliot slid down the seat, gasping for air and I just told him to hold on. It was so fast."

"And where were you two?" Cragen asked turning to Munch and Fin.

"Down the street. We radioed them when we saw the suspect emerge from the house. That's when the gunshots went off. "Fin explained.

"And you and Elliot didn't hear their warning?" Cragen asked.

"No..." Olivia sniffled.

"Well, you're both lucky to be alive. I have to go back to the station and hold a press conference with the police chief. Munch, Fin; come with me. Olivia...go home." Cragen ordered.

"No, Captain, I'm going to stay with him." Olivia argued.

"Keep in touch." Cragen replied. Munch walked over to Olivia and rubbed her back.

"Hang in there." Munch stated. Olivia smiled and wiped a single tear from her eye. Olivia hated to be in the hospital by herself, but when she saw the doctor emerge from the trauma room, Olivia's heart skipped a beat.

"How is he?" she asked nervously.

"Well...let's just say it's too early to tell." The doctor replied.

"It's not looking good, is it?" Olivia asked lowering her eyes.

"No, no! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to give you that impression. We expect him to make a full recovery. He's still asleep from the drugs, but he'll be awake soon."

"What about the wounds?"

"Well, the bullet penetrated through the left side of the chest near the breast bone. He barely missed many vital arteries and if it penetrated a centimeter more to the right, he would have been killed."

"That's um...frightening." Olivia responded. "Can I go in to see him?"

"Sure, but try not to disturb him, he's going to be hurting for a while."

"Thanks..." Olivia replied with a smile and a doctor instructed her where to go. Olivia gathered her belongings and headed towards Elliot's room. What seemed like days had only been a few hours. Before entering Elliot's room, the nurse reminded Olivia that only family members were allowed in for the time being.

"Are you his wife?" she asked.

"Yes....I am." Olivia lied and smiled falsely at the nurse. Walking into his room, she sat on a nearby chair and monitored the way Elliot was sleeping. Her stomach turned seeing him hooked up to all those machines. She tenderly grabbed his hand and laid her head on the bed by his side. She smiled and softly whispered "You're going to make it, big guy."

Meanwhile, Kathy was at home unpacking everything they had in their suitcases. "Well, I can't see how any man could live ten days in France with two pairs of jeans, three pairs of underwear, three tee shirts, and ten pairs of socks. Your father's crazy!" she laughed talking to the unborn baby while caressing her belly. A pain suddenly shot through her body, "Oh my God. What the hell was that?" she asked herself. She ignored the pain and continued to unpack, and after a while turned on the TV finding it too quiet in the house. It was noon, and the news was on. Kathy ignored the news woman who she found repulsive until she heard the newsflash come across the TV.

"Today around 8 AM, a Manhattan detective was shot by an armed suspect. Elliot Stabler, a five year detective with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, was shot once in the chest while his partner helplessly radioed for back up. Although the condition of the detective is unknown, we do know that he is in Beth Israel Medical Center in the city being treated for his wounds....." the reporter continued to release information but Kathy zoned out and gaped at the report. Almost falling down with shock, Kathy grabbed a jacket and decided to go down to the city. As she locked the front door and headed to the car, Munch called her house to let her know what happened. Finding she wasn't there, he left a message on the machine.

"Kathy...this is John Munch, I work with your husband Elliot. We have some bad news; if you can call us at the precinct that would be great. Thanks...bye"

Kathy drove for twenty minutes and ran into the ER. She looked around and ran to a nurse. "Excuse me, excuse me! I'm looking for Elliot Stabler." Kathy stated gasping for air.

"Yes, ma'am, but someone is already into see him."

"I thought only family members were allowed in?"

"Yes, his wife is in there."

"_I'm_ his wife." Kathy replied emphasizing her position.

"I'm sorry ma'am, must have been a mistake. Just sign this sheet here, and go straight down, make the first right."

"Thank you..." Kathy replied heading down to the room. She entered and smiled to see Elliot eating his lunch. "Oh my God!" she ran over to him and kissed him. "You gave me a heart attack. No one called me!"

"I'm sorry, how did you find out?" Elliot asked grabbing her hand; his voice was gone hoarse.

"The news! Some reporter had the full details in all....so how are you?"

"In pain..." Elliot laughed. "And how are you two?"

"Well, I felt this odd pain this morning but other than that the baby's fine. I'm ok I guess... Listen to this; the receptionist said that 'your wife' was already in here. Gosh, bunch of idiot's working here, huh?"

"Really?" Elliot asked concerned, although he knew who the receptionist was talking about. Before Kathy could answer, a flush came from the bathroom and Olivia walked out. Elliot murmured "Oh, no..." when Olivia emerged.

"Hi....Kathy." she nervously stated looking at them both.

"You're kidding right?" Kathy asked Elliot in an upset tone realizing that Elliot knew about the receptionist's comment. "Oh my God, Elliot! I can't believe she said...I can't believe you lied...This is bullshit!" she yelled. She rose from her seat and grabbed her jacket.

"Kathy, please!" Elliot pleaded. She turned around and Elliot noticed a tear run down her cheek. She then stormed for the door. "Kath, stop!" By the time Kathy took a step out the door, she hunched over, dropping her stuff and grabbing her belly.

"What's wrong?" Olivia rushed over to her.

"I...I think that....I'm bleeding..."


	13. Vital Signs

**Ch 13: Vital Signs**

**A/N: Hey, wishing everyone "Happy Holidays" and thanks for such great reviews; keep them coming! **

"Someone help!" Olivia yelled running to Kathy's side. She caught Kathy, holding her up by the armpits, as Kathy descended to the ground. Elliot's blood pressure began to rise as he yelled for help reiteratively.

"Get off…" Kathy hissed at Olivia as three nurses ran to her aid. Olivia backed off as the nurses helped Kathy up. "I was only trying to help" Olivia thought to herself. A doctor rushed into the room with a wheelchair and sat Kathy down. She began to moan in pain.

"How far along are you?" he asked her.

"Early third trimester" Kathy replied with a sharp contortion of her face. Elliot started to become nervous. "I can't deliver right? It's too early…"

"We'll do the best we can." The doctor told her without saying yes or no; this made Kathy even more nervous.

"What the hell is going on?" Elliot asked as the nurses brought Kathy out of the room.

"We're going to have to bring this woman up to the maternity ward. She and her child need to be monitored _very_ carefully. Are you her friend?"

"Husband."

"Well, we'll take great care of her. Don't get excited your blood pressure is rising." The doctor walked over to Elliot's heart monitor and increased the amount of drugs into his body. "Just relax, everything will be fine."

"Will I get to see her?" Elliot asked teary eyed.

"Of course." The doctor replied walking out of the room. Once he left, Elliot sighed and stared over at Olivia who was standing nervously with her arms crossed looking out the window.

"I'm in the doghouse, huh? I knew I should've called her or something." she asked.

"Olivia, don't blame yourself for this mess. Look at me; these machines are preventing me from getting up my ass and comforting her."

"Yea…look, Elliot, I better go. I gotta get things sordid out with Cragen…"

"You're leaving because of Kathy?"

"Not just that…" Olivia began nervously putting her hair behind her ears and rising from the chair. "Oh, before I forget, what was it you had to tell me before the shooting?"

"Wow, I can't remember." Elliot thought hard. "It'll come to me eventually."

"Alright…" Olivia replied grabbing her coat from the chair. "Call me if you need me…Well, that might not be a good idea now." She laughed innocently. Elliot lit up with her smile, even after all that happened to him that day she still knew how to make him laugh.

As she left for the door, Elliot halted her movements with a question. "Did they get him?"

"Who?" Olivia asked confused.

"The prick that shot me…"

Olivia thought for a second; she knew they didn't but she didn't want to upset him. "No, Elliot. I'm sorry."

"Good…"

"Why would you say that?" Olivia asked.

"Because I wanna make sure I get the bastard myself…" Elliot smiled.

"We'll get him" Olivia smiled and walked out the door. Elliot watched out the window as Olivia walked down the sidewalk towards the car. He dazed off for a second and realized what Olivia was inquiring about earlier. "'I Love You'…that's it, you said 'I Love You'." Elliot said to himself. It was obviously too late. A nurse walked in and asked Elliot if he needed anything.

"I really need to see my wife. Three nurses took her up to the maternity ward earlier on."

"Ok, well let me check your vital signs and I can get you a wheelchair to bring you up there." The nurse replied.

"I'm sure I can get up myself…" Elliot replied trying to lift himself up but descended back down in pain. "Well, that wasn't a good idea."

The nurse smiled while writing notes on his chart. "Well everything looks good but we're going to keep you on a drip. I'll be back in a sec with your chair. Don't go anywhere." She said sarcastically. Elliot smiled in return.

"Well, I don't think I'll get shot again." Elliot told himself as he sighed from the pain. A few moments later the nurse returned with his chair and she helped Elliot into it vigilantly.

"You're good at this…" Elliot stated.

"Is that a good thing?" the nurse asked sarcastically.

"It better be…" Elliot laughed blowing air out of his mouth in relief as he relaxed in the chair. The nurse wheeled him up to the maternity ward where he found Kathy in a room. Kathy ignored both of them even though she knew of their presence. "Thanks" Elliot smiled at the nurse who exited soon after. He heard Kathy sniffle, a sign she was crying.

"I was kinda hoping you'd smile for me." he stated.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't be here." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Look, I know you're pissed and upset." Elliot began.

"I'm not worried about you and that stupid…that woman I cannot even describe. I think you two are old enough now to understand that when a person is married they only have ONE WIFE..." Kathy began. "I'm more worried about the fetus inside my body that has a 50 chance of being delivered premature. It seems you were more worried about the other situation than that of your own child."

"Kathy…" Elliot sighed.

"Elliot, you don't understand. If I lose the one thing that is saving my marriage, I don't know what I'm gonna do." Kathy replied as she began to cry even more. Elliot was shocked and realized she wasn't kidding. At this time, the doctor walked in.

"Any news?" Elliot asked.

"Good and bad" the doctor replied. "The good news is the baby didn't get far down the birth canal and we were able to keep it from coming down."

"Oh thank God…" Kathy sighed in relief brushing away some tears. Surprisingly she grabbed Elliot's hand.

"The bad news is, is that you need to stay on bed rest for the next few weeks. I'll be back in a while."

"Thanks doctor." Elliot replied. He turned to Kathy once the doctor left. "Ok, did you actually think we were in trouble?"

"You're not the man I married anymore, Elliot."

"Kathy, I am not having an affair with Olivia."

"If I wasn't pregnant, would you?" Kathy asked. Her question stunned Elliot so much it took him a while to actually comprehend what she was asking.

"What are you talking about, of course I wouldn't!"

"Elliot, who are you?"

"Kathy, I understand how you feel. Being pregnant can make you think…"

"Bull shit and you know it." she interrupted him and stared into his eyes. Elliot leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She closed her eyes and smiled as he pulled away slowly.

"Do you mean to tell me that that night in Paris meant nothing to me?" he asked her. "I'd do it again in a second, and only with you."

"Shhh…" Kathy ordered him to be quiet as she gently kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry…" Elliot whispered kissing her hand.

"You're supposed to say 'I Love You'" Kathy smiled.

"I Love You" Elliot replied. Those words haunted him to think that the person that came to mind when he said them wasn't Kathy.


	14. A New Found Strength

**Chapter 14**

**A New Found Strength **

**A/N: Ok, I know some of you are going to find this chapter kind of different, but itcriticalto the end of the series. Tell me what you think.**

_One Week Later…_

"Alright, Mrs. Stabler…You must take these tablets everyday." The doctor instructed her.

"Are there any side effects?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Not on you anyways…" the doctor laughed. Not finding the humor, Elliot just stared back sternly. "She'll have minute dizziness, fatigue, and maybe nausea. It's for her own good. And remember, strict bed rest! It's only for a few days, so keep a portable phone and TV nearby. It's heartbreaking, but it's for…"

"My own good. I know." Kathy interrupted him anxious to get home.

"Check back in a few weeks and call if there are any problems!"

"Thanks, doc." Elliot said shaking the doctor's hand. He held Kathy as she slowly descended into the wheelchair. Elliot pushed her into the broad daylight. He opened the caravan door and helped Kathy into the passenger seat.

"I feel like an old granny…" Kathy laughed as she sat down into the car. Elliot smiled back in return but didn't say anything. Two weeks off work, from the trip to Paris and recuperating in the hospital, took its toll on the workaholic. The kids were still in Queens with Kathy's mother, but Elliot wasn't worried about them; he was sure they were fine. Driving home created a silence Elliot never experienced before. He wasn't mad at Kathy, she wasn't mad at him; it was serene. As Elliot pulled up to the driveway, his face went white. He opened the passenger side door and helped Kathy out.

"I don't need the stupid chair." Kathy said. Elliot wanted to tell her she did, but he picked her up instead and carried her inside. "Elliot, don't…you won't manage up the stairs. Elliot!" she screamed as he ascended up one stair.

"You're right I can't do this." He laughed as he put Kathy down. She put her hands on his face and kissed him on the cheek. Elliot looked at her with a smile on his face; he wasn't expecting Kathy to do that.

"I'm sure I can…do it myself." Kathy suggested, grunting as she tried to manage one stair.

"No!" Elliot yelled, so loud it echoed throughout the house. Kathy shocked at the tone of his voice stared at him until he was confused himself about what just happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"….you…" Elliot began. "You're not going up those stairs by yourself!" He grabbed her forearm and she jerked away annoyed.

"Stop, Elliot!"

"Kathy, you're my priority."

"No, Elliot. _I_ am my priority." She corrected him. His face had a confused look on it. "CRY! Show some emotion, for God's sake. The last time I saw you cry was when you saw that sonogram. Go clear your mind, even if it means going to that shrink of yours."

"Kathy, what shrink?"

"Don't play games with me Elliot. I'm talking about Olivia." She replied. Elliot was annoyed that every time they had a fight, Olivia was involved. So Elliot, walking out the front door, took Kathy's advice and said no more.

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

"Elliot…" whispered Olivia as she opened the door. "Come in…"

"Liv, I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"Great."

"How's Kathy?"

"She's…wonderful." He answered sarcastically.

"So, what's up? Why are you here, you should be at home with…"

"It's you." Elliot replied interrupting her suddenly.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked confused.

"I remembered what I meant to tell you that morning I got hit."

"What was that?"

"_'I love you' _" Elliot replied quoting what she said.

"What!?" she replied thinking Elliot was telling her that he loved her.

"You said _'I love you' _"

"Elliot, I…I don't understand. Was I drunk or something?" she laughed putting her hair behind her ears.

"I was in Paris…when I called."

"Oh my God." Olivia replied burying her face in her hands, realizing what Elliot was saying.

"I'm sure you meant it in a friendly way. I just can't stop thinking about that…or you."

"Elliot, I don't want to talk about it." She replied finding it the easiest way to escape.

"Well, I'm glad the feeling is mutual." Elliot replied annoyed and he got up and went for the door.

"Wait!" Olivia pleaded following him. "Elliot…"

"Olivia, ever since we kinda…after the Italian restaurant. I've been so…"

"Shh…." She instructed him as she put her finger to his lips. Their bodies were being pulled together as if they were magnets. She pulled his head closer to her and kissed him. She reached for his belt as they reached the bedroom. He took her top off and she lay on the bed. He cornered her and started to kiss her passionately. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself. 'This just feels so good, so right; it's just...wrong.' As they started to get more into it, he got his senses together and raised himself off the bed. He stood near her half naked body, shaking his head. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have an unborn baby that needs a dad and a wife that needs a husband back home."

"I know…" she replied full of guilt. "I want to apologize, for kissing you. It was irrational, irresponsible, so st…"

"It was just what I needed." Elliot replied buckling his belt and putting on his shoes. She walked to him, crossing her arms and looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If we didn't do what we just did, it wouldn't make me realize how much of a dick I was to Kathy."

"Are you justifying it?"

"No. Yes. No. I don't know!" He replied as she put her top back on. He and Olivia were closer than ever after what had justhappened, even though he thought that if it did happen there would be an unsettling feeling of friction between them.

"Go home, El. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." She smiled rubbing his arm as they approached the door.

"Thanks, Olivia." Elliot replied giving her a hug. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. He was right, she did love him…but she wondered if her love for him was more than just friendly. The guilt, however, didn't seem to go away. He was justifying what they did for his sake, but she felt for Kathy who was home, pregnant, and unknowing of what happened. Olivia wiped the tear away, not wanting Elliot see her cry.

Elliot left and headed home to his ill wife. It was late now, and she was asleep once he entered the house. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs, and he wondered why he wasn't able to before. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the sheets.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into her ear, not thinking he'd wake her up.

"How did you carry me up?" she asked half asleep. He thought for a while before answering.

"A new found strength…" he answered kissing her forehead. She smiled and whispered 'I love you, Elliot.'


	15. Truth

Weeks later……

Olivia regretted how close she came to having Elliot. She knew her mixed emotions wouldn't hurt her or Elliot, but they'd hurt Kathy. She thought for the weeks following the incident about what she should do.

"Hey…" she greeted Elliot as if nothing had happened over the past few weeks. They had become distant, unable to speak for more than a few minutes about life. They hadn't even discussed their close encounter since it happened.

"Hey…" he replied back. The awkward silence that had taken over so many times before took over again.

"I was wondering…" Olivia began.

"Yea?" Elliot replied quickly, not letting Olivia finish.

"That you and me should tell Kathy about what happened…"

"Are you insane!" he whispered.

"No, I'm guilty. I led you on…"

"It was _my _fault. I'm the married one here."

"Exactly my point."

"Look, Liv. I've suffered _a lot_ over the past seven or eight months, and a divorce is the last thing I need."

"A divorce? Kathy isn't that…"

"Paranoid? Oh yes she is, Liv. She's been convinced that I've been sleeping with you since the summer. She told me the only reason she got pregnant was to save this marriage. We're not in trouble though or anything…" Elliot said knowing he exposed too much.

Stunned, it took Olivia a few seconds to comprehend what Elliot just revealed. "Look Elliot, let me tell her it was me, it was my fault…"

"No! Liv, you realize it was wrong, I know it was wrong. We can admit we did a terrible thing, but tell Kathy? There's no point…"

"So you mean it meant nothing to you?"

"What? Nothing happened!"

"Everything happened! I can't live with the fact that we almost had sex and you're so nonchalant about it."

"Olivia, I'm finding it hard to cope with the fact that I'm gonna have another baby in a few weeks. If we tell her, what the hell am I gonna do if I'm handed divorce papers in the morning?"

"You're taking this way too far Elliot, it's best if we just be honest!"

"If we tell her and something did happen, you'd be at fault for the destruction of my marriage."

"Are you blaming me?"

"You blamed yourself!"

"Elliot, I don't want to argue with you. I just…I would want my husband to tell me if he was intimate with another woman."

"Well, I'm not your husband…" Elliot hissed. Olivia realized that no matter how guilty she felt, she couldn't go against Elliot's wishes.

"Thank God for that…" Olivia snapped back. Her eyes were filled with tears of anger, and she turned from a disappointed Elliot and walked back to her desk. He knew he said something wrong. It was one of those moments where both waited for the other to say they were sorry. They said nothing to each other for the rest of the day. By 3 o'clock, they're day was practically over. It was a quiet February afternoon, one of the quietest they could remember. Elliot got up from his chair and went to the bathroom; Olivia glanced at him with resentment from the corner of her eye. She started to notice the clumps of snow falling outside.

"No wonder it's so quiet today…" Olivia said to Fin.

"Tell me about it…" Fin replied.

Meanwhile, Elliot met Munch in the bathroom. Elliot cordially smiled finding it uncomfortable for him to speak to Munch in his condition.

"What's up?" Munch asked.

"Nothing much, John."

"I'm talking about you and Olivia. What's with you two?"

"What do you mean? We're fine."

"Did you guys….sleep together?" Munch asked politely.

"NO!"

"Elliot, I'm a guy. You can tell me."

"John!" Elliot interrupted him before he went any further. "I didn't sleep with her…"

"Then what's up?"

Elliot didn't answer. "I knew it!" Munch added.

"No, no, no! John, we didn't…" Elliot stopped when Cragen walked in. "Hey captain…Anyways John, we didn't have a party for my birthday." Elliot avoided the subject. "I'll see you guys later…"

"What was that about?" Cragen asked Munch.

"Beats me…" John replied washing his hands. Elliot was waiting next to the door for Munch. "We'll talk it over a beer…" he proposed.

"Good idea…" Elliot agreed walking back calmly and collectively to his desk. He checked the clock noticing it was time to go. Olivia watched as Elliot put his jacket on. "I'm sorry…" he whispered into her ear as he was walking out the door. She looked up surprised at him and apologized also.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Me and John are going for a few beers…Guy talk." he answered.

"Oh…" she sounded disappointed "Never knew there was such thing"

"I'd ask you to come, but…"

"Don't worry about it…" she smiled. "I have to run some errands, anyways…."

"See you tomorrow…" he added walking out the door with John. Once Olivia made sure John and Elliot were gone she decided it was time to go herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Fin." She smiled at him putting her gloves on.

"Later…" he replied. Olivia was walking to the car, noticing the increasing amounts of snow falling on the ground. She got gas, and headed in the opposite direction of her house – she was going to Elliot's.

Within a half hour, with the traffic and snow, she arrived at Elliot's house. There were bicycles in the front yard and a rusted old sign that had green paint saying "_Welcome to the Stabler's." _

"I hope I'm welcome here." She told herself ringing the doorbell; there was no answer. "Maybe she's not home…there's no car in the driveway. Shit." Convinced Kathy wasn't there, Olivia walked back to her car. Suddenly, the door opened and a tiresome Kathy appeared.

"Can I help you?" she asked not realizing it was Olivia.

"Kathy, hi. I didn't think you were home."

"Elliot has the car..." Kathy replied.

"Oh. Well, Kathy, I know I've screwed some things up lately but…" Olivia was stopped by a shivering Kathy.

"You must be freezing. Come in."

**A/N: One more chapter to go! Tell me what you think! **


	16. What Are Friends For?

"Scotch for me, a vodka for my man here." Munch ordered at the bar. Moments later, Elliot began to confide in his longtime friend and coworker. "So what happened between you and Liv?"

"It was the day Kathy and I got back from the hospital…I was in one of those 'Don't ask, don't tell' moments with Kath and she basically told me to get a life or get out."

"Then….?"

"I went to Olivia's…I started to tell her how I was acting, and we just…kissed. Well it was _a lot_ more than just a kiss. We didn't have sex, but…gosh, how did all this shit happen?" Elliot asked himself smacking his forehead with his palm.

"What stopped you guys?"

"I told her I couldn't do it…I couldn't do that to Kath. She's pregnant, I'm never home. Now I know why she thought I was sleeping around with Olivia."

"Damn man, that's tough."

"What would you do in my situation?"

"Let me warn you, you're asking a man who has been divorced more times than God knows what."

"I've been warned before, believe me." Elliot chuckled at Munch's over exaggeration.

"I would…I don't know! None of my wives have ever been pregnant, with my kid at least."

"John, I'm being serious. What would you do?"

"I don't think I would, it was only one time anyway. What's the big deal?"

"No, it wasn't…" Elliot confessed.

"What?"

"Last summer after dinner, remember we went out for the five years we've been working together? I didn't know Kathy was pregnant."

"So Kathy being pregnant changes the situation?"

"It shouldn't, I know it was wrong."

"Well, that's the first step. Admitting you were wrong."

"I love Kath; I don't know why I'm contemplating anything…"

"Don't then! You're in love; you're having another baby, be happy! I didn't love any of my wives, and kissing or sleeping with other women didn't change that feeling. You feel guilt, Elliot, that's the difference between you and me. "

Elliot then realized no matter what happened between him and Olivia, he always would love Kathy, in some way. Munch ordered another round of drinks.

Meanwhile, Olivia gaped at the cleanliness of Elliot's home. The outside was an understatement to what the inside was like. "Gosh, Kathy, your home is beautiful."

"Thanks, you should have seen it a couple of days ago. I'm not able to clean it like I did anymore, because of this bed rest B.S. but the kids are a great help." Kathy sat on the couch opposite of Olivia. "So are you here to tell me you and Elliot are having an affair?"

Olivia's heart skipped a beat and her palms turned cold as they began to perspire.

"I'm joking…" Kathy laughed. "I'm sorry, but Elliot gets mad when I try to be funny like that."

"Kathy, I know I'm not on friendly terms with you…"

"You have no idea. I know it was very sophomoric of me to be such a bitch, but I was convinced he was seeing someone. Using the closest woman to him, you were the scapegoat. I believed that getting pregnant would save our marriage. Still he carried on with his 'I'm gonna be late tonight, don't wait up for me' shenanigans. Then I thought maybe going to Paris would change things, or almost getting killed would have changed things. He couldn't go one week without talking to you." Kathy explained. "Things are better now I think; he's excited about this baby." She caressed her belly in a blithe manner.

Olivia smiled and thought to herself "Kathy was right on the whole time." She thought about bringing up her close call with Elliot, but after seeing Kathy glowing over her baby and Elliot, she realized Kathy had better things to be worrying about other than her husband's potential infidelity.

"Would you like some coffee?" Kathy asked to lighten the mood.

"Sure…" Olivia replied noticing Kathy had a tough time ascending from the couch. "I can get it if you want…"

"No, I'm fine." Kathy replied walking to the kitchen. "I'm really glad you came over today…"

"Me too" Olivia agreed. The snow was starting to accumulate outside. "When are you due, anyways?" There was no answer. Olivia thought Kathy might not have heard her, so she walked into the kitchen and found Kathy cradling her stomach.

"Now…" Kathy answered Olivia.

"Oh my God." Olivia replied in amazement.

Back at the bar, Elliot and Munch listened to the news flash about the winter storm warning that was in effect.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Kathy gave birth with all this shit going on?" Elliot joked.

"Don't speak too soon, my man. Never know when shit gets thrown your way." Munch replied.

"Call 911." Kathy ordered Olivia.

"Oh my God…" Olivia kept repeating in shock as she grabbed the phone and dialed for help. "Hello? Yes, we need an ambulance." Olivia explained to the operator. Kathy slowly walked over and laid on the couch. She started to breath heavy and moan in pain. After hanging up the phone, Olivia ran into the living room. "Kathy, the ambulance is going to be here in a few minutes…"

"I'm ok, just call Elliot, will you?" she asked. Olivia ran back into the kitchen for the phone and dialed Elliot's number. Waiting for him to answer, Olivia wet a towel and put it on Kathy's forehead.

"He's not answering and there's no voicemail coming in." Olivia worried.

"The contractions are getting closer." Kathy replied.

"Ok, ok just breath…" Olivia ordered her. Kathy grabbed Olivia's hand and inhaled deeply. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know…it's been twelve years since the last time I did this…"

"I've got a missed call." Elliot realized.

"Who could it be?" Munch asked ardently.

"It was home…I should call back."

"I'm sure she's alright, probably just wants to know where you are." Munch replied. Elliot, however, had an inkling something was up and called the house. The ambulance had arrived and the paramedics were loading Kathy onto the stretcher.

"Lady, you comin'?" a paramedic asked Olivia.

"I'll drive to the hospital." Olivia replied swiftly, running to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Olivia? What are…"

"Elliot, I can't be long, go to Queens Medical Center immediately, Kathy is ready to pop." Olivia hung up the phone and ran to her car tailgating the ambulance. Elliot was stunned, and ran out of the bar.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Munch.

"Kathy's having the baby…" Elliot replied jumping into the car and driving off.

"What did I tell you, huh?" Munch laughed.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Olivia made sure she was by Kathy's side when she entered the ER.

"We can't let you in…" the paramedic told Olivia as they entered a trauma room.

"I'll be alright…" Kathy reassured her. "Thanks…."

Olivia sat in the waiting room as Elliot ran in through the sliding doors. "El…" she whispered as she ran to him.

"Where is she…is she ok…what happened?" Elliot asked frantically.

"Calm down…" Olivia said rubbing his forearm. "She's in labor…"

"I need to see her!" Elliot ran down the hall and went into the room where he was instructed by a nurse. Olivia realized it was time to go. "What a day" she thought to herself.

Inside, Elliot rallied Kathy on. "I can't do it, El…" she moaned in pain. Kathy pushed as hard as she could, and it was over. The past eight months had changed Elliot and Kathy, but for better or worse?

Elliot wanted Olivia to wait, he thought she would anyways. He wanted to thank her, but most importantly ask her why she was at his house anyways. He ran down to the waiting area. "Liv, Liv, it's a….where did she go?" Elliot asked himself. That night, when Elliot realized Kathy and the baby were doing fine and were sound asleep, he went to Olivia's.

"Hi…" she said surprised as she opened the door.

"It's a girl…" Elliot gushed over his new addition.

"Oh, congrats sweetie." Olivia replied as she hugged Elliot. He felt the blood rush to his face as he gloated over the news.

"She beautiful. Has Maureen's eyes, Kathleen's lips….she's perfect."

"What's her name?"

"Molly…Kathy loved the name, plus it was my grandmother's."

"Molly Stabler, that's adorable, Elliot."

"Thank you for being there with Kathy. She really appreciates it."

"Hey, what are friends for? Do you wanna come in?"

"I really have to get back to the hospital…"

"Ok…" she sounded disappointed. Elliot looked down the hallway, then at his watch.

"Well, I guess I can stay for a few minutes…"

**A/N: Hello all, thanks for the GREAT reviews over the past year and three months. Looks like this is the end of the road for this story, and I hope you liked it. Maybe I'll do a sequel, I've got ideas floating around about where this story could lead. What do ya think?**


End file.
